One After Another
by Ashlee-chii
Summary: After being with eachother for a year. Sasuke and Naruto finally take the next level. Torn apart, Sasuke begins his search for Naruto. What happens when he finally finds him? Is it to late to save him? SasuNaru ItaNaru WARNING: RAPE, YAOI, & more COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This story just kind of came to me when I was thinking of some ideas for "A Demon Like Myself". I really didn't want this to get into the story since it's a whole different thing. So I change it a bit and it's now a story on its own. I hope you like this new one. Don't worry about my other story. It will be updated soon. I just wanted to get this out. Also this is not Beta, and well its my first Lemon. I am very nervous...

Warnings: Dark, Yaoi, boys love (of course), rape, mature content, MPREG, violence, and well you get it.

Disclaimer: Why do we have these in a fanfic. Of course I don't this. If wouldn't be writing this if I did. I would be changing the story to be rating M with lots and lots of YAOI!!

* * *

"I-I love you"

Those three words change everything. Sasuke looks into the blond blue eyes trying to read what the other is thinking.

"Sa-Sasuke." Tears came from the blue eyes. Naruto wraps his arms around the older man neck and brings them closer together. Lips crash together as they share their second kiss but their first kiss as lovers.

That happened a year ago.

They hold their real emotions by hiding behind a mask. They didn't want anyone else to see them suffering. Now they don't have to. They have each other: through the hard times, the fun times, and the sad times.

It's their first anniversary as a couple. Sasuke brings Naruto out to a nice restaurant. After the dinner they went to Naruto's home. They usually end up watching movies until four or five in the morning, but tonight is different. They crash their lips together as they made their way to the apartment.

The kiss breaks apart only to come together again. Sasuke takes control and put his tongue into Naruto mouth tasting the sweet chicken they had for dinner. They move from Naruto living room and made their way to the bedroom not losing contact.

Once in the clean bedroom Sasuke pushes Naruto in the bed and climbs onto of him. He attacks the neck earning moans of the young one.

"uhhhh… Sasuke"

Sasuke smirks and bits onto the neck. Naruto yells in pleasure not pain. Happy with the mark that he made Sasuke playfully bites on Naruto ear.

"Sasuke…more…please."

He grabs the end of the shirt and pulls it off of Naruto, once off Sasuke goes right to the harden nipples. Licking, biting, and sucking it.

"uhhh….ahhhh…Sas-"

"Beg for me Naruto." Sasuke tells him. The blonde under him grabs the raven hair and tries to pull him down.

Sasuke gets the idea. He goes down and takes off the orange pants along with the orange boxers, little Naruto standing up proud. After taking off Naruto clothing he too gets undress.

"Sasuke … p-please" Naruto cries.

Sasuke grabs Naruto manhood and starts to lick it. He puts two of fingers to Naruto mouth. Naruto looks at the fingers confused.

"Suck"

Naruto takes the two fingers into his mouth and start sucking it. After Sasuke believes the fingers are wet enough he takes him out of Naruto mouth. He takes the young one legs and puts them over his shoulder making the small rose opening more opening to him. He takes his mouth once again start attacking Naruto cock.

When sucking on little Naruto Sasuke takes one of his fingers and pushes into the little opening. After Naruto is comfortable with the one finger he puts in the other. Small tears come out of the little one eyes.

Sasuke gives harder sucks to Naruto dick and it helps Naruto take the mind off the pain. Naruto cums into Sasuke mouth. Sasuke takes fingers out of Naruto opening. He spits out the cum into his hands. He takes the cum and puts it onto his dick for lubricant.

Then he pushes himself into Naruto.

"Sasuke you are much bigger then two fingers." Naruto cries. His face showing the pain that he is in.

Sasuke smirks. "I am much bigger then you." He nuzzles into Naruto privates.

Naruto blushes and turns his head to the side. "Teme."

Once Naruto gotten use to Sasuke size, Sasuke starts to push in and out. All Naruto could think of is the pleasure that he is given.

"Ahhhh" Naruto screams. Sasuke smirks and pushes towards that direction again earning the same yells and screams from Naruto. Happy that he found Naruto special spot Sasuke keeps all of his pushes towards that way.

Feeling that he was close, Sasuke wraps his hand around Naruto cock and starts the same speed as his. In no time they both cum each other names.

Holding each other in their arms they slowly close their eyes and fall a sleep unknowing a pair of eyes watching their movement.

---------

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings hoping that it's just a dream. Looking around he sees that it's no dream. A small window higher then himself is the only source of light.

He is lying down on a small bed that is chained to the wall and a chain that connects the bed to Naruto foot. Small whimpers come from the young boy. He looks across the small room to see a table that has nothing on it. Beside the table is the door that is lock with Chaka.

Naruto looks at himself. He is wearing no clothing but the bans on his arm that controls his Chaka, a collar on his neck, and the chain on his leg.

He hears someone from outside. Wishing that who ever it is to just leave him alone, but his pleads is not answer. The door opens. A tall man with black hair walks in. Naruto looks down not wanting to look at those lustful eyes.

"Naruto look at me." The voice commands him. Naruto doesn't listen. Instead he looks at the ground. The man gets mad at him. The collar on his neck brings shocks to his body. He falls to the ground. "Naruto you better listen to what I have to say."

Naruto slowly nods his head and looks at the tall man before. There isn't much difference between the Akatsuki leader and Sasuke. They are both much the same look, but their personally is much different.

"Why should I, Itachi?" Naruto looks into the coldest eyes. "You kidnapped me in the middle of the night and almost killed your brother to get me."

Itachi looks at the naked blonde. After Naruto and Sasuke had their moment together, Itachi waiting until they were both asleep and at their weaken state before attacking them. Sasuke was the first to wake up. He tried to protect Naruto but Sasuke is much too weak. Itachi slams him into the wall making a serious slash to the head. Naruto who is now awake attacks Itachi but Itachi had already known what he was going to do and hit Naruto's neck causing him to black out.

"Naruto you hold the Kyuubi in your body." Naruto growls at him. Of course he knows that. "There is also something else." Naruto stops his growling and looks at Itachi wondering what he was talking about. "You and Kyuubi have a very good connection to each other. Your relationship is strong, if we tried to take the demon out of your body you will both die."

Naruto eyes open. If he was getting the message right they are not going to take Kyuubi out of his body because they can't. Something inside of Naruto grew happy. Then it hit him. Why is he still here if they can't take Kyuubi out of him? "Why am I here?"

Itachi looks at Naruto with an unreadable face. You are much smarter then I believe. Since I am now the leader what ever I say goes. I have thought of many things to do to you. One thought. Kill the threat. That will not work. We need Kyuubi. Another thought that came to mind. Is for you to join us."

"I will never join with you!"

"That is why I didn't do it. Also I could always brainwash you. If you were ever get back your memories though, your brain will not be able to handle it." Naruto looks down at his naked form. What else could they do to him? They can't take the demon out of him; they won't kill him, or join them. What else could they do?

"After reading some books I finally came on what we can do." Naruto looks up. "Is there is only one way I can take Kyuubi out of you without killing the demon and that is to break you." Naruto eyes open.

"B-Break me?"

"Yes. I will make you broken Naruto. You won't die but you will wish that you were. I will torment you until the day you die. With my eyes or with my body you will be so broken that the connection between you and Kyuubi will die there allowing us to take it out your body.

Small tears come from Naruto eyes. They want to break him completely with out even a second thought Itachi pushes Naruto to lay on his back on the bed. He climbs on Naruto body tasting every inch of the boy.

"Stop" Naruto screams out. He tries pushing Itachi off of his body but the bans and collar release pain into the younger boy. Naruto screams.

"You better listen to me, Naru-chan." Itachi licks Naruto check causing the young boy to whimper.

* * *

Yeah can you see where I'm going with this? I am not a good with writing lemons. Did you know how hard is to write that. I can't stop blushing like mad. I'm on spare (free period) right now so I'm on my laptop writing this. I'm huddled in a corning with a big blush on my face. I can't look at anyone right now. I hope it came out pretty good. Also I would like some freeback. I do like to know how I am doing with this story or if I should change some things before I start. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of 'One After Another'. You may be thinking a couple of things. One; these chapters are short … really short. I do understand that. This is not going to be a long story. It's more of a one shot but with a story and spilt up. Also I am trying to get these idea's out of my head so they don't cause my other Naruto story to go down hill from what I already have. Meaning I don't want it to become more angst, lol. Also I hurt my finger so if you see any mistakes that is my fault. I can't really type right now… The whole story is on my LJ.

* * *

Warnings: Dark, Yaoi, boys love (of course), rape, mature content, MPREG, violence, and well you get it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do wish that I do….

**Reviews**

Tatianna: Thank-you soo much. I am trying to get some suspense, but I'm not that great at it. Here is the second chapter for you

Gasanechi: No, No, No. The main pairing is SasuNaru, but also ItaNaru (because of the rape(s).) There will be no ItaSasu, because well Sasuke is going to be piss on what Itachi is doing to the poor blonde. As for side pairings of them, there will be none but friendship, family, and yeah that is about it.

Here is the second chapter.

* * *

**What happen last Chapter.**

Naruto and Sasuke have been together for a year now. They have taken the next step in their relationship and now become ever closer. They finally made love, and showed each other that their love will never fade. At the dead of night, everything falls apart. Naruto is taken leaving a very injured Sasuke. Itachi told Naruto that he can not take Kyuubi right now, but he will soon. Once he breaks him.

**Now with the Chapter.

* * *

**

Pain. That is all that Naruto could feel. He couldn't move a single part of his body. Itachi had rape him. He raped him, three times to the point where even Itachi got bored with his toy. After leaving Naruto to think about what happen. He uses his sharingan to make Naruto live though it again.

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto could hear the small cries in his head. Kyuubi has been trying to contact him. Naruto would not answer. He can't. Small tears come from his eyes. He wants to huddle in a dark corner and die, but he won't give up. No, Naruto will never give up. He finally has good things going for him at home. He wants to go back and stay there in Sasuke arms.

Naruto looks down at his dirty body. Would Sasuke want him now? He is filthy with Itachi scent, cum, and other unknown things. He is not pure. Sasuke told Naruto why he loves him when they started to date.

"Naruto you are innocent, pure, and full of life. I love everything about you from your blonde hair to your crazy personally. You are my angel."

He is not that anymore. He is not pure. He is not as innocent has he was back then. He is not an angel. Who will love something so tainted?

-----

White is all the raven man can see. His head felt as though someone took a four by four and whacked him on the head … wait … Itachi.

Sasuke jumps off from the white hospital bed. _'Itachi, he has Naruto.' _He looks down at his body to see that he is wearing a hospital garment. Looking around the private hospital room he finds one of his outfits. '_Who ever found me, must have grab me an extra set of clothing.' _He takes off the garment and grabs his blue shirt with his clan symbol on it. Slowly putting the shirt over head, so he wouldn't damage the bandage that is wrapped around his head, he grabs his pants and puts them on. He slowly opens the door making sure that no one is around watching him.

He makes his way down the quiet hallway. He turns the corner and runs right into the Hokage.

"Sasuke what are you doing walking around with the injuries you have." She asks him.

Sasuke glares at the older women. He should take crap from this woman. He has to save Naruto from Itachi. Itachi … first he takes his family now his love. He will pay if any harm comes to Naruto.

"I am going to get Naruto." He commanded to the Hokage.

"You will not leave in this condition, Sasuke. The village will have my head if I let you leave. I already have many teams to get Naruto back."

Sasuke looks at Tsunade. He can see the dark circles under her eyes and that her eyes are blood shot. She was crying all night.

"I don't care if you got a million people looking for him. I want to get him. It's my fault in the first place why Naruto was taking. I wasn't strong enough to defeat Itachi…"

"So it was him after all …" Tsunade looks to her side. "I was really hoping that it something else…"

Sasuke gets up and walks pass Tsunade. "I am leaving in twenty minutes. I will gather my things and leave." Tsunade turns around to face the backside of Sasuke.

"Sasuke it is not your fault. We have reports saying that they were coming soon to get Naruto. I told you already. It's my fault that I didn't step up the necessary precautions."

"Talking like this will not bring my lover back." Sasuke turns around to face Tsunade. "I know you want to get the hell of this village to save Naruto. You can't because you are the Hokage. But I am not. I will leave tonight and you can't stop me. I will save Naruto even if the last thing I do."

"I will help."

Sasuke turns around to be face with the pink hair girl. Her green eyes were also blood shot. Many people in this village have fallen for the blonde village. It's just many people can't see pass Kyuubi.

Tsunade looks at her pupi. Sakura can see the dout in her eyes. Tsunade wouldn't let her go when she set up the teams. She knows that Team Seven will do anything and everything to save each other. She was worried that their emotions will hurt the mission.

"Tsunade, Naruto is part of my team. I – no we will do anything to bring Naruto back. You can not slip us up and not let help one of our own. Without Naruto this team will break. Sasuke, Kakashi , and I will get Naruto back even if it means that we have to break a couple rules." Her eyes narrow at the Hokage. Sasuke slowly takes small steps back. Sakura can be really creepy when mad.

Tsunade looks down at her feet. "I am sorry. I know for a fact that your emotions will affect this mission. I am afaird that it may cause clouded judgement."

"My emotions will affect this mission. Like I told you before. We are family, and nothing, I mean nothing is going to become between of us." Sakura yells. After taking a deep breath she stars again. "I know that you are worried about us. I also know that Naruto has told you not to send us out if anything was to ever happen to him." Sasuke looks at the Hokage asking if that is true.

"Yes Naruto did ask me not to send you three out."

"Well I am leaving with or without a mission from you, Hokage." Sasuke tells Tsunade. "Naruto is my light. With out him I will still be hiding away from everyone. He has save me and now I will save him."

Sasuke walks out the door along with Sakura leaving Tsunade to stand there. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him.

A small poof comes beside her. She doesn't need to turn her head to know who it is.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to get on time. There was a big snow fall and I had to dig my way out of the house."

A vain appears on her forehead. "Can you ever think of a better lie then THAT." She yells. After a moment of calming down she speaks again. "Sasuke and Sakura are getting ready to leave to save Naruto. I want to leave with him."

A smile comes across his face – well Tsunade think it was a smile. There was some movement under that mask.

"I knew that you wouldn't able to stop them. We are a team after all." Tsunade nods her head. She understands.

"This is an S-Class mission. I don't care if you kill any of them. All I want is Naruto to come back. If you have a chance to kill then do so, if you sneak in and then out with Naruto, I do not care. Just bring him back."

"Hai. "With that he poof out.

Twenty minutes later, Team Seven meets up at the gates. They give each other the look telling them that nothing will ever tear this team up again. They are going to save Naruto and keep him safe. The sunlight of Konoha will come home.

* * *

That you for reading this chapter. I will really soon update the next chapter. Please do review. I like to know if you want anything change in this story, you have some ideas, or you see something that needs to be fix up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gaganechi: I am not to sure about that yet. Itachi wants Naruto to himself, so if any other Akatsuki members want him it's going to behind his back. Iruka and Kakashi are together. There is no dout about that, lol. I am writing this right now and its 12:31 in the morning and I haven't even started my homework. Lol. Thank-you for the review!

Love Onqaku: I am really happy that people are taking a interest in this story. Thank-you for much for the comment!

Alianeisnice: Thank-you soo much. Thank-you, Thank-you for reviewing!

* * *

'_I will never give … I won't … give up… ever… I won't…' _Naruto kept telling him self over and over again as Itachi push deeper and deeper into his body.

It's been three weeks since Naruto made love to Sasuke. It's been three weeks since he has been kidnapped. It's been three weeks since Itachi told him that he will torment him in any way until he is broken. It's been three weeks since Naruto started to break down.

Every push, every taut, every hurtful word that he was put under, broke him little by little. This is Naruto. He will never give up … but every person has their breaking point. Naruto knew his is coming closer and closer every day.

Itachi started to push forward harder. He is coming closer to his climate and grabs Naruto untouched cock. He starts to grabs and rub it against his pushes. Tears come from Naruto eyes. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to climate with Itachi. He wants Sasuke!

"Ahh" Naruto screams out his climate on to his and Itachi chest. The walls around Itachi dick close down on his after two pushes he too climates into Naruto.

Naruto falls unconscious like every other time. Itachi pulls out of Naruto. Naruto huddles into a small fetal position and has his arms over his lower stomach like he was protecting something.

Itachi smiles at the young boy beside him. He never knew that doing things like this will be so great. Itachi is starting to think that maybe he should just break him and then repair him to his ways. Naruto wouldn't let anyone touch him but him. Itachi grins. That might just work.

A small feel of Chaka from Naruto makes Itachi turn his head. Naruto is sound a sleep. The binds on his arms and neck are blocking him from using the Chaka. Itachi moves Naruto arms from his stomach. He gently puts some Chaka into his hands and tries to figure out what is going on.

Itachi puts his hand to a certain area of Naruto stomach. His eyes open and then Itachi grins. Everything just might work out after all.

Itachi grabs his clothes from the white dresser. He puts them on and walks out of the room. He locks the door and start making his new plans. Everything is going to work.

"Itachi-sama"

Itachi turns his head to face his old partner. The shark lowers his head to show that Itachi is the boss. Itachi stares at the man. "What is it Kisame?"

"It seems that a few ninja's are getting closer to the base. I predict that they will find this place within the next two weeks or three. Your brother is one of them."

Itachi stops and started to think. Right now they are only in a temporary base. He didn't want to carry Naruto on his back, but it seems that they will have to move. None of them is ready to fight just yet. They still have plans, and they need to be done.

"We will leave tomorrow. I want you to pack up. We are going to the Northern Countries. It will be much easier to hide out there until Naruto is ready."

Kisame looks at Itachi a bit weird. "Naruto ready?"

Itachi turns to leave to his room. "Yes. Naruto will not have a choice, he will agree. Trust me; things are getting much more interesting."

Itachi turns the corner leaving the poor shark man to try and figure what is going on. Shaking it off, he leaves to start preparations.

* * *

The three ninja are surrounded. Sasuke and Kakashi look around with their sharingan. The Sound ninja are moving in very quickly.

"Hey little girl, why don't move out of the way, and let us men battle." One of the men said while viewing her but.

Sasuke and Kakashi look at each other. _'Oh shit' _is all they could think of.

"What did you call me?" she asks while trying to keep her voice down.

The sound ninja look at each knowing they hit a weak spot. "You heard me little girl. Girls should not be out here battling. They should be at –"He never got the chance to finish his answer. Sakura punch the man right in the face.

Once the man is down the other began to fight. Sakura uses her strength and knocks most of them out. Sasuke goes the right and attacks them. Kakashi is on the left making sure to stay out of Sakura way. '_This is why I am gay…'_

All of the Sound ninja are down. Sakura is still kicking some of them even though they are dead. Kakashi is looking around for any hidden ones. Sasuke is in deep thinking.

'_It's been three weeks since Naruto has been taken. I hope that nothing has happen to him. I am the seme. I should have taken care of him. It's my duty. I am the one who is supposed to protect my uke.' _While Sasuke is in deep thinking a ninja slowly creeps up unnoticed until it is too late. A large blade goes right into Sasuke left shoulder. He falls backwards onto the ground with the sword still in his body, while Kakashi attacks and kills the ninja.

Sakura runs to Sasuke side. She tires to heal the cut but Sasuke stops her. Her looks up and she knows that Sasuke is in pain.

"Sakura, we need all the Chaka we have right now. You will only waste it right now."

Sakura nods her head in understanding. She grabs her bag and takes out some medical equipment. After fixing Sasuke they pack up and head off again.

"Why are the sound ninja here?" Sakura ask as they walk down the path.

Sasuke and Kakashi wonder the same thing too. "Well when I was in Sound, I heard that they step up camp here because of Akatsuki. They are trying to bring them down. I bet they want us to fight with Akatsuki and when we defeat them they will come against us."

Kakashi thinks about it for a bit. "You are right. Akatsuki has bases all over the world. It is not smart on having one base. I bet there is main base where the leader is, other then that there are bases all over."

"Hey look over there!" Sakura tells the men. Up ahead they could see a small village. It's a small village with very little protection. As the three ninjas walk into the village they notice one thing.

It's dead. They are live but you could see it in their eyes. They head off to the village hotel. It's a small one but it's good enough.

"We should head into the village for any news." Sakura asks them while they put their stuff down. They both agreed and headed off.

Sakura walks into a bar. One thing she knows, drunken guys always tells the biggest secrets to young women.

She uses a Jutsu to change her out fit to make it more attractive. She sees a couple guys by the bar and she makes her way to them. She orders a small drink and she slowly but sexy sits down. The guys beside her take notice of her and she smirks inside.

"Helllllo there yyyouuung lady." One of the drunken men says to her.

Sakura takes the drink that is offered by the waiter. "Hello, young men." She smiles sweetly. "Do you mind if you company this young girl for a drink?"

**

* * *

**

Kakashi sat down in a small café down the street reading his favorite book. To a unknowing person. Kakashi is just a pervert in the opening.

Giggling to him self when reading through one of the many chapters of SasuNaru special –that is unknown to them of course- Kakashi notices that two young ladies are talking about something very important.

"I don't know how long I can take it, Janet," The red hair lady signs.

"I know how you feel, Marie. This village is suffering all because we can't protect our selves. I just hope that our husbands are not getting into any trouble," The blond worries.

"They are holding that meeting right now are they?" Marie asks.

"Yes, they are. Akatsuki are controlling this place. We must get them out."

Kakashi gathers all of this information. So the village is own by Akatsuki now.

--s-s---as—s-s-dfd-d

Sasuke walks down a quite street. It's the slums of slums. The whole village that was more 'lively' have broken windows, trash everywhere, and just look broken down, but at least it look 'lively'. This area is dead. There is not a soul walking down the street but himself. Sasuke walks down until he hears a voice.

"Hello there, young man. Are you here for the meeting?"

Sasuke turns towards where he hears the voice. An old man in his late sixties is leading on the wall looking straight at Sasuke.

"What if I am?" Sasuke replies.

The man smiles, and moves away from his spot. A hole appears from behind him.

"You can go in."

Sasuke looks at the hole. Is it dangerous? Being a ninja does mean taking chances. So Sasuke nods to the older man and goes into the hole. Once in he notices that he is in a large room with lots of other men the same age or older.

He walks down to one of the chairs in the back corner watching them. Lots of men are yelling about something that needs to be taken care of.

"I told you. We must make them leave or this place will crumble!" The black hair man yelled out.

"We can't do that. They are much stronger then us!" Another man yells from the front.

"My children and wife almost died from their hands. I will not take that anymore!"

"They will die!"

"YES!"

"um… who will do it?" a small voice asks.

Every one stands there thinking it over. Who would kill them.

"We can always ask a ninja village to help us." One of the farmers yells out.

"We don't have enough money. It will be an S-Class mission and you do know how pricey those can be." The man on stage tells them. "As the leader of this town I have to find a way. We need more money if we want to defeat Akatsuki."

"Where are they located," A strong voice in the crowd ask.

Everyone turns their heads to see the unfamiliar person. Sasuke is standing up with his arms cross. His eyes are flickering from red to black.

"Who are you?" Commanded the old leader.

Sasuke makes his way towards the stage. Everyone is slowly backing away once they get a good look at the guy. He looks so much like one of the members.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha. I am currently looking for the Akatsuki base. Do you know where it is?" Sasuke commands.

* * *

Sakura waits in the hotel room. She has news that might just change this mission to the worst. She hears someone coming walking towards the room. Her eyes narrow at the door. She holds on to a kunai just in case. As the door opens Sasuke and Kakashi appear from the doorway. She puts her kunai away and waits for them to come to the beaten up table.

"Got anything?" She asks. Both men nod their heads.

Kakashi goes first. "It seems as though this village is controlled by Akatsuki. They come here to buy anything that is needed. They control what comes in or out of the town. Many villagers are trying to get rid of them, but we know that won't happen."

Sasuke smirks. "I understand. I ended up going to the meeting. They understand that they have no chance to defeat them. They are raising money to hire help, but since I was there…"

Sakura puts her head down. "You went all Uchiha on them, didn't you?"

Sasuke glares at her. "No, all I said that I am a ninja from Konoha and I am on a mission to find Akatsuki hideout."

"I am very surprise, Sasuke." Sakura said in her mock tone.

"Anyway, did you find any clues to where it is Sasuke?"

Sasuke faces Kakashi. "Yes I did. I know where they are hiding."

Sakura jumps for joy. Kakashi smirks. They can leave tomorrow to get back Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke both face Sakura wondering if she found anything. Sakura puts her head down.

"I went to the bar and got a couple of drunk guys to spill some things," Sakura turns her head away from the two men. "It seems that the old leader has been killed by one of the members in Akatsuki. The man took the position and became the new leader…"

"Who is the leader now, Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"Itachi…" Both men narrow their eyes. This isn't good at all.

"He will be with Naruto. The other men will try not to lets inside. If we manage to get in, then we will have to get by Itachi." Kakashi explains to them. "The leader never leaves the captured of this much of value."

"We will still go," Sasuke explains to them. "I believe that those Sound ninjas are working with Akatsuki. They must have told Itachi by now that we are close, meaning that we don't have enough time until they move base."

Kakashi and Sakura agree. Tomorrow mission: bring back Naruto.

-dfds-sa-dfasd-fad-fa-sd-

Several men are standing a rock looking out towards the small village. The man up front is holding Naruto. Itachi looks down at the sleeping Naruto. There are markings on his forehead that makes sure that he sleeps through out the trip. Naruto is wearing an Akatsuki cloak but instead of red it's blue to show that Akatsuki owns this person.

Kisame looks down at the sleeping blonde and notices something unusually about the person. A very low Chaka is coming from the young one. Is it that the Kyuubi Chaka is leaking out and starting to break the Chaka enforcements? Kisame turns his head away but it is keeping an eye out on the blonde just in case.

"Let's go," Itachi tells his group. With no other words, they leave for their next base.

* * *

The three ninja run through the base without making a sound. They are checking every door, every room, every piece of the base, and finding nothing. Sasuke starts to get frustrated. He can't take it anymore. He wants his Naruto to come back to him. He will do anything to find him and bring him home. Why does this have to happen to one of the nicest people in the world? Naruto is too innocent.

Sakura takes the top floor; Kakashi takes the bottom floor while Sasuke takes the middle floor. There are three floors to the base and they found it will be much easier to find clues if they separated. IF they find any trouble or get into it they will raise their Chaka calling for help.

Sasuke comes across a weird looking door. It has Chaka enforcements on the door keeping something in.

Sasuke opens the door to find a small room. On the left side of the door is a white desk. On the other side is a small bed that is chain to the wall.

Sasuke walks to the bed and notices some blood stains along with some other things. Sasuke comes up that the white thing is cum.

The blood in Sasuke body boils up. Did someone touch his Naruto?

Sasuke looks around the bed and notices another chain that is connected to the bed. He puts up the chain and sees that someone was trying to pull their foot out and ended up cutting some of their skin. The skin on the chain is tan colour. All hope that this is not Naruto room leaves Sasuke.

He falls to the floor beside the bed. He can't believe that someone would do that to Naruto. Who would do that? Sasuke turns his head back to the bed and notices a long thin string of hair. Sasuke picks it up. Trying to figure out who in Akatsuki has black hair it hits him.

Itachi

Sasuke growls and hits the bed causing it to fall over. He starts to destroy the room, breaking everything that he could.

After ten minutes of destroying the room. Sasuke falls down on the floor crying. He couldn't protect Naruto like he said that he would. He promised Naruto that no one would hurt him anymore.

Sasuke looks back at the flip bed and notices a small piece of paper that came from the bottom of the bedding. He picks up the note and reads it out loud.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I am very sure that you will come across this room. I was being held in this room since I last saw you. I am missing you very much and I can't stop thinking about you._

_Itachi is the new Akatsuki leader. He killed the old one because you know Itachi likes to give orders not take them._

_Itachi explain to me that he cannot take Kyuubi out of my body. Kyuubi and I became very close and she is like a mother to me. Our bond that we share helps us so that Akatsuki can't take her out of my body._

_They have another plan though. Itachi found out that, if I was to be broken they will be able to take Kyuubi out of my body._

_He is trying many things, but it won't work. I will stay strong and I will see you again. No matter what happens I will not break._

_We are leaving this base tomorrow. I do not know where we are going, but I over heard Kisame saying that he hates the cold. I have a feeling where we are going is going to be up north._

_I want you to destroy this base. It is not safe._

_I hope that I will be able to see you soon. I love you. _

_Naruto_

Tears come out from Sasuke eyes. He wipes them away and looks out the small window. He will bring Naruto back. They won't break him. Sasuke looks around the dirty room. Even though Naruto said that what they are doing won't work. It will start to work soon.

Sasuke leaves the room and locks the door behind him. He doesn't want to the others to know what Naruto went through.

He finds Kakashi and Sakura at the end of hall where they decided to meet up. They both look really down. They know that Naruto has already left. Sasuke walks up to them.

"They left yesterday," Sasuke explains to them. "I found a letter in Naruto's jail room saying what is going on. They found out that we were coming and they were going to move to another base. They are moving up north where they can hide better."

"We do not go into the North Country that often," Kakashi explains to the younger ones. "We don't get that much missions from them so we don't go that often. We have to go back to Konoha and find a guide."

Sakura and Sasuke both agree and they all head back to the village.

* * *

Thank-you so much for reading this chapter. I hope that you would please review so that i know that people like this story and I should keep going. Thank-you once again and good night (its 12:35 now, xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and thank-you for all the Reiviews . I love them all and they made me really happy. I would like to thank unanimous for telling me that I made a small error in the spelling. I was spelling Chakra as Chaka. Thank-you so much.

Also, I love the ideas you are giving me in your reivews. I am using most of them or changing it a bit. More info down below!

* * *

"Where am I?"

Naruto wakes up from his force sleep. He looks around the new room and notices one thing. It's really amazing. The whole room is in deep blacks and reds, curtains, silk sheets, lots of pillows, a beautiful wooden bed, dresser, and table.

The whole room screams that a Hokage -hell even a noble- would stay here. Why is Akatsuki keeping him here?

Naruto looks down at his arms to still see the Chakra bans. He reaches out to his neck to feel the collar. Naruto tries to get up from the bed but a pain in his lower stomach makes him stop.

'_Why am I in so much pain?' _Naruto thinks to himself. _'I don't think that Itachi took me last night…or whenever I was asleep.'_

Too much in his thoughts, Naruto doesn't see the door opening. Itachi walks in the room with a tray of healthy foods. He places it down on the desk and walks over to Naruto.

Naruto finally gets out of his thoughts and looks up at the older man. Shivers go through Naruto body as he stares into the cold black eyes.

"I have brought food for you to eat, Naruto."

"I will not eat it," Naruto replies. Maybe going on a hungry strike will work against them. They do need him to be alive if they want to take Kyuubi out of his body …right?

Itachi walks back to the desk and grabs the tray of food. He walks back to Naruto and places the tray on top of Naruto legs that are covered by the thick blankets. Naruto turns his head away from Itachi refusing to eat the food that is for him. He will not eat. Who knows what is in this food, and why are they being nice to him?

Itachi stands there not moving at all. He will make sure that Naruto eats all of the food that is given to him. He needs the vitaums and healthy food. He will not kill them…

"You will eat this food, Naruto. No questions ask." Itachi tells the young boy.

Naruto shakes his head. "No I won't. I will not take anything that you will give me."

Itachi smirks. "Oh really. I think I have given you some things which you will like or don't like. I can fill you up the other way Naruto. Do you want that? Do you want me to shove my-"

Naruto puts his ears to his head. He doesn't want to listen to this. He wants to go home and be with Sasuke. He wants Sasuke! Itachi grabs onto Naruto chin making the younger one look at the older man. Naruto tries to get out of the grip but it is unable to too. He is too weak…

"You will eat this food." Itachi tells Naruto with his cold voice.

Naruto will not give up this fight. No he won't. "I will not eat it Itachi. I want to go back home. I want to go back to Sasuke."

Hearing his brother name, Itachi growls. Naruto should not be saying that boy's name. He should only be him that Naruto thinks about.

"Naruto you will eat up this food and listen to what I say. You owe it to your child…"

* * *

Iruka sits down at his living room. He hasn't left the house since Naruto has been kidnapped. He is too worried. He got another ninja to take his place at the school just so he can take a break. 

Everything reminds him of Naruto. This house is like a second home to Naruto when he was younger. There is a room upstairs just in case Naruto felt like sleeping over. There are ramen cups in the kitchen and other baking things. Naruto loves to bake, but is unable to do it at his apartment.

Everything was going good for Naruto. The village started to see him as a person not a monster. Naruto was gaining more friends, and Sasuke.

Sasuke is the light in Naruto life. Without Sasuke, Iruka was sure that Naruto would not make it. The same for goes for Sasuke.

A knock on his door snaps Iruka out of his daydream. He walks over to do the door to see Lee standing there.

"Hello, Lee."

"Iruka-sensei, they are back!" Lee yells out to Iruka.

They are back? Is Naruto with them!? Iruka grabs his sandals by the door and runs to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya listen to the mission that the three ninja were on. They explain what happen at the base and how they destroy it so that they cannot use it anymore. 

"Naruto has been move to the Northern Country," Sasuke explains to them. "We want an expert who is familiar in the area to help and come with us."

"There are no ninja who are able to go with you to Northern Country. The ones that know the place are gone on a year mission to Suna." Tsunade puts her head down.

A large bang on the door alerts the five ninja in the room. The door opens to a very worried Iruka. "Did you get him!!?"

All five ninja in the room stood where they are. No one unable to tell the ninja that the boy that just like his son, is still missing.

Kakashi walks over to Iruka and gently brings him outside.

Sakura and Sasuke both look at each other. Iruka is just like a father to Naruto. They were not surprise that Iruka showed up. They look around the room waiting for the two to come back.

* * *

They go to the roof of the building and they stay there holding each other in their arms until Iruka asks what is going on and where is Naruto. 

"Naruto is still alive," Kakashi tells him. "They are unable to get the Kyuubi out of his body right now and since we were closing in on them, they move to a different base."

Iruka grabs onto Kakashi crying. Naruto is still alive. "Where are they now?'

"They are in the Northern Country … but there are no ninjas here that know the area well."

"I am going with you." Iruka tells Kakashi. "I am going Kakashi, you cannot stop me. I am a ninja and I will find my son."

Kakashi brings Iruka back into his arms. "I am sorry Iruka, but I cannot let you do that." He hugs Iruka tighter. He will not lose another person that is close to him. Iruka is his world. He showed him what love, friendship, and just Iruka being there can make you happy. He will not lose Iruka.

Iruka shakes his head. "I have lived in the Northern Country for two years. I know that place really well. You need me." Iruka stands proud. He will not give up. He will go the Northern Country even if it means losing his job. Nothing more imporant then family.

Kakashi looks into Iruka determine eyes. He will not let this go without a fight. Kakashi looks to the sky. Iruka is their only hope. Maybe he should let Iruka come with them. He looks back down at Iruka and agrees for letting him come. "Let's go back in," Kakashi and Iruka walk back into the tower.

Iruka explains to the Hokage and Jiriya that he lived in the Northern Country for two years. He was to teach them some basic ninja skills to help and protect their villages. He traveled around the country going village to village. He has lots of friends that would love to help out.

Jiriya and the Hokage both agreed. In two days of rest, they will leave to go to the Northern Country. It will be a S-Class mission.

* * *

Naruto walks down the dark alley. He needs to talk to Kyuubi. He needs to find answers. He needs the person who is just like a mother to him. 

Naruto comes to the great big cage. He wants to ask but he is scared. Is it true? Is this really happening to him?

Kyuubi inside her cave turns into her human form. She has red hair, green eyes, and a very exquisite kimono. She walks through the bars over to Naruto and hugs him. Naruto grabs onto Kyuubi and starts to cry in her kimono. After letting some tears come on, Naruto ask the question that has been bugging him for a while now.

"Am I pregnant?"

Kyuubi turns her head to the side and gives a small 'yes' to Naruto. Naruto hears the small yes. He looks down at his belly smiling a bit. There is a life growing inside of him.

Kyuubi looks at Naruto. "Three weeks or more since you been pregnant, Naruto…" Naruto springs up. So if he gets it right, it means that the day he had made love to Sasuke and raped by Itachi.

"It can be Sasuke…" Naruto mumbles to himself.

"I am really sorry Naruto," Kyuubi cries. "I did this to you. I wanted you to be able to have children. So when you got together with Sasuke I started to change your body to be able to get pregnant. Now you might be carrying that bastard's child."

"It is not your fault, Kyuubi." Naruto tries telling her. "How would you know that I would be kidnapped. It's how life is. We never know what is going to happen... unless you can tell the future but thats another story." Naruto smiles at her. "I have a life growing inside of me Kyuubi. How wonderful can that be?"

Kyuubi gives a smile back. No matter what is going on in Naruto life. He always looks at the bright side of things.

"Kyuubi do you know who's child this may be?" Naruto asks.

"No I don't, kit. When you had sex with Sasuke and Itachi you didn't have a child right away. The next day you became pregnant. Meaning that it can be Sasuke or Itachi."

Naruto understands that it could be Itachi or Sasuke. But it doesn't matter to Naruto. If he is now carrying a innocent child, he will not let Itachi get it even if it is his.

"Kit there is something else you should understand," Naruto looks up at her. "Since I help you with your pregnancy. There is a difference between a real pregnancy. Demon pregnancy are much different then human. In these four weeks are like a month or less then a human one. You are going to give birth in about six to seven weeks."

Naruto eyes open. Six to seven weeks. He can't stay here. Its going to take time before Sasuke finds him. He needs to run away and fast.

* * *

Thank-you soooo much everyone for the great reviews. I have taken all your review to heart and thy made me update this chapter fast and ready for you to enjoy. Thank-you once and I will try to update really fast. I do have a project that is due so I might not be able to write it right away. 

Also I love the ideas you are giving me. I would love if you can tell me some ideas.

Now I need a Atasuki member. Any member but Itachi. One idea is that another member goes after Naruto. I would like you guys to choose who it will be.

Idea in this Chapter: I was going to have KakashixIruka in this story, but Gasanechi gave me the idea that Iruka should join in with the mission to get Naruto (and show some love!)

-big smiles-  
Ashlee-chii


	5. Chapter 5

One after Another

OK, I counted the votes up, and I got the results. Thank-you for your reviews and PM I got. I am sorry about the late update. I have been very sick for the last couple days. I haven't been eating or sleeping well for about three months. No joke. I have lost over 30 pounds and I only get about 4 hours or less sleep a day. I guess it is starting to catch up with me. So as I go and catch up on some sleep, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

----------------Itachi Room--------------------

It's been three weeks since Naruto has planned his escape. He has kept track of all the times when Itachi comes in and out of this room…well ok maybe Kyuubi did all the memory stuff but Naruto has been training.

He knew that he won't be able to use his Charka due to the collar and arm bands but also that now he is pregnant he will not be able to use it since he doesn't want to harm the child.

He has started to walk around the room trying to get use to the bump that is he gaining. He has eaten all the healthy food that Itachi has gave him, but all the food that he can save, he has kept in it a certain area so that when he leaves he will have some food on him.

He knows that Sasuke and the others are looking for him. Itachi has been telling him everyday and how they are doing.

They are not too far off track but they are going to go to the wrong village to find answers. Naruto knew that Iruka has stay in the Northern Country for a year or two. Iruka told him all of the wonderful stories and what places to go and stay away from. One thing that Naruto love was the story of the mountain.

Iruka explain to him that there is a high mountain in the middle of the Country. The mountain is a place where no person or ninja can go. It's a place where animals can go only. It seems that every time some one goes there the wind starts to pick up. It seems like Mother Nature is protecting the animals.

Naruto looks out the window. He knows that he is on mountain but it is really odd. Kyuubi tells him that there is some power here. Like something is protecting the area.

"Kyuubi I have been thinking…" Naruto tells Kyuubi.

Kyuubi wakes up from her sleep. She looks through Naruto eyes to see the snow falling everywhere. _**"What is it, Kit?"**_ she asks.

"Look out side," Naruto tells her. "It seems like our present here is not wanted. It is going crazy out there like they are trying to get rid of us or something else."

Kyuubi looks outside. She is not surprise of Naruto outlook. He always was the one to look around at the nature to notice things. He has always pretended to be dead last because it will less the attacks on him if he looks like no danger. Kyuubi notice that Naruto is right. She could feel that strange power; maybe this could be the place…

"_**Naruto remember when Iruka use to tell us- well you- the stories of Northern Country?"**_

Naruto nods his head. "Yes I remember. I was just wondering if this may be the place that Iruka was talking about," Naruto goes closer to the window. "If this is the place, then our plan to escape might not work at all."

Kyuubi gives a fox grin. _**"Ohh you are forgetting about me, Kit. I am part of Mother Nature. They will let us pass. They will keep us safe from Itachi. We can do this."**_

Naruto hears the door opening. He turns around really fast. Itachi shouldn't be here more then three hours.

The door opens for Naruto to see two people standing in the door way. Naruto moves closer to the window trying to put more space between them.

'_Why are Kisame and that blonde dude here?_' Naruto asks Kyuubi.

'_**I am not sure, Kit. This is not good. I can feel it. They are up to something and I bet that Itachi knows none of this. Watch out.'**_

Naruto nods. There is something going on, and well he does not want to know what it is.

Deidara walks up to Naruto with a creepy smile. He bends down on his need and grabs a hold of Naruto chin, making Naruto look at him.

"He looks so innocent, does he not Kisame?" Naruto looks at Kisame. He can see the sick smile. Naruto sniffs the air, knowing one thing, both men are aroused.

Deidara pulls Naruto towards himself. Naruto could smell it very clearly now from the blonde. He tries to pull away but the arms around him are holding him strong. Then he feels something from the back of him.

Another body grabs him from behind pulling him to the man's chest. Naruto could feel something pressing between his but checks. Then it hits him.

"Stop please, Stop." He doesn't want this. No, it's enough that he does this with Itachi. He doesn't want them to do the same. He wants his lover, he wants Sasuke!

"Stop!!" Naruto screams again.

"Deidara, shut him up. We can't allow him to get Itachi in here." Naruto opens his eyes and sees that Deidara has two pieces of cloth. One goes over his eyes, while the other ties up his mouth so he cannot talk.

Naruto could feel them around him. He can feel their hands working around his body. Kisame starts removing his bathrobe. He is wearing nothing underneath, since Itachi doesn't like it.

The bathrobe is now gone from his body leaving him vulnerable. Naruto could feel the lust around him. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

Hands have started working around his legs and around his back. Then he feels it.

He could feel two mouths replace the hands at his legs. Then it hits him, Deidara has mouths on his hands. They are biting, sucking, and licking his legs. They are moving up his body until they reach his member.

Naruto starts moving around. His member is taken by the mouth. Naruto can feel the unwanted pleasure.

Kisame is behind him licking, sucking, and biting Naruto neck. He takes his fingers and traces from the top of Naruto spine to his hole.

He pushes two fingers into Naruto, causing a light scream from Naruto. Tears are coming down his face.

Kisame plays a bit more with Naruto, until he cannot take it anymore. He gives Deidara the face telling him to hold Naruto for a bit. Deidara gives the look saying that Naruto won't be able to move right now.

Kisame removes his clothing and then places Naruto once again on his lap. Deidara takes this moment to remove this clothing too.

Kisame then grabs Naruto hips and pushes into Naruto tight hole. Naruto screams as loud as he can, but the cloth around his mouth blocks the scream. Deidara removes the cloth around Naruto mouth and then stands up and puts his hand onto Kisame shoulders so that his member is right at Naruto mouth. Kisame pushes Naruto hips back and pushes forward again causing Naruto mouth to capture Deidara member.

He tries to back away but Deidara won't have none of that. He starts to push and pull to Kisame rhythm. Itachi has put them as partners since he has taken over. They both don't mind. They can work together perfectly, and sometimes they think that they are read each others mind.

They keep the pace up, rocking together until Deidara releases into Naruto mouth. Naruto starts coughing up the cum. Kisame pushes a couple more times until he too releases. He lets go of Naruto hips.

Naruto falls to the floor unable to grab the energy to stand up. The last thing he can remember is hearing the door open.

----------------Small Village in Northern Country--------------------

It's been three weeks since Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura have left Konoha village. They have arrived in the Northern Country two weeks ago. Since then they have no leads to where Naruto may be. Everyone doesn't know or don't want to say anything.

Sasuke is the most on edge. This is a trait of Uchiha. They are very protective of what is theirs. If anyone is to ever touch something of theirs, then you must pay the price.

The team is cold, hungry, sad, angry, and well they are just full of emotions. The weather can show their emotion very clearly. Once moment it's nice, the next there is a big storm. The snow blocking all of the paths, so they must stay in the village until it clears up a bit.

They are going to a small village by the mountain. Iruka says that he knows some people there who might be able to help them moving around the Northern Country since it is getting hard to get around.

The trip there will take around three weeks to get there. With all the snow storms, climate changes, and ninjas going after them, they will be lucky if they even get there.

"You know, this is a great place to hide…" Sakura tells them as they sat down in the living room of a house they rented for the night.

"You are right, Sakura. There are many ninjas who hide here when there is someone from another country looking for them." Replied Iruka and Kakashi agreed.

"That is why, when we find that there is a ninja hidden within these parts, we talk to the Northern Kage asking them if they will be able to get them," Kakashi explains. "They don't mind at all. It keeps their Country secrets more hidden and also that they won't have to worry about us coming to take over."

Sasuke is sitting in the kitchen. He is looking out the window. He can't stop thinking about Naruto. Itachi… Itachi has rape him.

Sasuke knew it was Itachi. The whole room was right to Itachi taste. This sent shivers down Sasuke spine knowing that the one he loves is being tortured as he sits here in this kitchen.

How can the people in the living room sit there so quietly? Sasuke puts in head down. They are trying so hard and yet they can't find him. No one wants to talk.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turns his head to the voice. Sakura is standing across the table looking at him. Her eyes are down cast filled with sadness.

"Where are the other two?" Sasuke asks her.

"They are going to the bar to see if they can grab some information about Itachi and the others," Sakura tells him. She can see the angry in his eyes but she must tell him. It will only cause greater harm in the future if he doesn't know. "Sasuke there is something I must tell you," Sasuke looks up at her telling her that he is listening. "I did find some more information in the village when we were looking for Naruto the first time."

Sasuke could see small tears but also how she trys not to cry.

"It seems that Itachi has rape lots of boys around our age…" Sasuke eyes open. "Also that the boys are blonde, have blue eye, and about 5'5." Sasuke puts in his head down. Everything is starting to make sense now.

"It was planned…"

Sakura was confused. She expected him to grow a huge fit and try to Itachi.

"Naruto has been rape by Itachi already…"

Sakura eyes open. "WHAT" she screamed.

"I found the room that Itachi has kept Naruto. It was a mess. It seems that they were in a rush to leave. I looked at the sheets and found cum. They are trying to break Naruto so taking Kyuubi will be easier. Now that you told me this, I think that Itachi wants Naruto. Not for the Kyuubi for Naruto body."

"Naruto..."

"We have to find Naruto fast before it gets out of hand."

They both agreed.

----------------The Village's Bar--------------------

Kakashi knew that they won't be getting any information from here but Iruka needs to relax. The bar only has a few people since there is a storm outside.

They are on their fifth beer, but no one seems to care. Iruka is relaxing into Kakashi chest.

"Do you think that we might find Naruto?" Iruka asks his boyfriend. He is slightly drunk after having three beers.

"Iruka, we will find him and Naruto will be ok. He is a fighter and will never give up. He has been though many things in his past and look, he is still the same Naruto."

"You are right Kakashi. I will never give up – he will never give up. We will leave tomorrow to travel to North Bay (1)"

----------------Itachi Room--------------------

Kyuubi holds Naruto body in her arms. Small tears are coming down from her eyes. She once again sat back and watched Naruto get rape by two people.

She could hear Naruto screams and cries of help. No one will come, Kyuubi understood that. She knows that people are looking for them, but this place is well hidden. The only way they can get help is to get to a village.

She knows that there is a village around. She can feel small bits of Charka down the mountain. It's only half a day away. Everything is ready for Naruto to leave. All that is needed is a pair of warm clothing – which is in the dresser- and if Naruto can move. The baby will be born in a week.

She looks down at her Kit. He passed out before she can find out who came in the door. But she knows that it is Itachi. It was around the time he comes back from the reports he does. Itachi will be busy for a while with Kisame and Deidara. This is the perfect time to leave but would Naruto will be ready.

She can feel the small movement down before. The eyes open and Kyuubi could see the blue eyes that he is breaking. Naruto puts his head to her chest.

"_**Naruto, right now will be the great time to leave…" Kyuubi explains to him. "Itachi and the others will be busy for a while now and that will give us the great advantage to get to a village and hide."**_

Naruto slowly gets up, "How long until my baby is ready?"

"_**You have a week or less**_," she tells him.

"Ok, I will try…"

Naruto wakes up. He looks around to see that he is still in Itachi room. He looks at this body to see that Itachi has healed him. He moves sits up and turns his body to the side of the bed. He gets up slowly. Itachi may have healed him, but the pain is still there.

He walks slowly to the dresser and sees that there is warm clothing and a winter suit that doesn't show that it's from Akatsuki. He puts him on and walks back to the bed.

He goes on his hand and knees and grabs a small bag from the under the bed. It is full of food and other things he may need.

He puts it over his shoulder and makes his way to the door. He is finally going to be free.

----------------Meeting Room--------------------

Itachi looks down at his two members – well dead members now. They have touched some thing of his and they have paid the price. No one touches what is his. The other members should get this by now.

He looks at the other members smiling that they got the message. He is not called the cold blooded killer for nothing…

----------------Ending Notes--------------------

(1) This is a real town. I live only a couple hours from it :P

For people who wish they could have snow, here is a warning. You do not want the evil stuff (snow). It's cold, freezing, its all white, and when the sun is out and it looks like a nice day it really means that it's going to be one freakin freezing day. You want to see clouds in the sky and to look gloomy outside because there will be no wind. I live in Northern Ontario and we get lots of snow. So that is why I'm loving to write about the Northern Country. Even in my other fanfic, I write about it.

Ahhhhh I hope you like this chapter. I did my first threesome. That is so hard. I didn't know what to do. I know it sucks, but hey I tried right :D

Those two were the most requested ones. I have tried thinking of ways to do it, but this one was the better out of them. Now, I need your help once again. I need names. I need a boy name and a girl name- I haven't thought of the gender yet. This is how you do it.

Girl- 'then the girls name'

Boy-'then the boys name'

That is all. It can be Japanese or English or something else. I don't mind. :D


	6. Chapter 6

One after Another

Chapter Six

The beginning is kind of sad. I am listening to Gaara OST and it is really sad. If you ever listen to this song you can understand why this part is soo sad. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, thank-you to everyone who told me to get well and feel better soon. I have been sleeping and eating well (well in my eyes) but I seem to caught my step-mothers cold…

It's the Murphy Law I tell you!

Also, this chapter may have some grammar and spelling mistakes. I am really sick so I might not have caught some of them. I will fix them up soon.

----------------The Mountain Top--------------------

The wind started to pick up around him. It wasn't blowing his way but making a shield around his body. Throwing his scent in every direction so if someone was to go and look for him, they wouldn't be able to find him. Naruto has left the Itachi and the others behind him. He will never look back.

Naruto wraps the black cloak around himself tighter. Even though the wind may not blowing right at him, it is still cold. Kyuubi cannot help Naruto since his Charka is still block. Naruto needs to find the village and fast.

'_Kyuubi I can see nothing but white…' _Naruto tells her as he starts to sway. He has been walking non-stop for about three hours now. He sees nothing but white and a couple trees.

'_**You can do it Kit. You have been through way worst. Just a bit more, I can feel the village and it's not that far away. You can do it…'**_

Naruto trips over a rock hidden in the white snow. He falls forward. He lays there for a bit. The snow starts to pile up around him.

'_**Get up Kit!' **_the fox yells at him. _**'Please get up' **_She starts to cry.

Naruto opens his eyes and slowly gets up again. He holds his stomach as he gets up. Once he is standing on two feet he uses the tree beside him to keep himself balance.

'_I must make it," _Naruto thinks to himself. '_I have to make it, for the baby wellbeing. I must-'_

That is Naruto last thought before he passes out. His body falls to the ground. The snow around him covers his body and his footprints erased.

Nature and the animals around the young boy can only hear what is going on. They can hear a mother screaming for her Kit to open his eyes and keep going.

None of her yells and screams are answered…

----------------Akatsuki--------------------

After the meeting with the fellow Akatsuki members, Itachi returns to his office. He has lots of work to do and with the upcoming baby that has a bigger chance of being his, he has to get everything ready.

After lots of work and information Itachi has came up with the right answer for everything. Naruto is very strong, he has the fox Charka but also the blood of his clan the same one as his father – The Fourth Hokage. He is a power person, but also he is very weak.

He has suffered through out his whole childhood, and never had a family to call his own. He didn't grow up with parents or understood what love is.

The way Itachi puts it, he almost broke Naruto. The plans before were to break Naruto and then take the fox, but now there is a new and better one.

He will break Naruto and then rebuild him to the way he wants him. He is show Naruto that there is no one else outside of these walls for him. He will want to stay here with Itachi and the new born. He will take Naruto has his wife and Naruto will rebuild his Clan, and if anyone was to ever to hurt him (Itachi) or his children Naruto will attack whoever it may be.

The plan is perfect. Well, what else would you expect from him?

Itachi looks at the clock and notice that he has left his soon-to-be-wife alone for about three hours. He puts away all of his information into desk and locks it up.

He grabs his Akatsuki cloak from the hanger beside the oak door. He steps out of the room and locks it up. The halls are quiet just how he likes it. Everyone here knows that he is not in a good mood. The meeting should have showed that perfect.

As he makes his way down to his room he feels as though something is wrong. Something is missing and he knows that he is not going to like it.

He walks down to his room and opens the door. "Naruto," Itachi calls for him. But there is no answer. Itachi walks into the room and looks around. He sees that Naruto had left in a hurry. Sheets are thrown everywhere and that his dresser is open with his winter cloak missing. He turns around and walks out of the room looking for his members that should have kept an eye for him.

----------------Outside of a Village--------------------

Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi left the village to go to North Bay. It will take three weeks, but as they talk together and sort it all out, it can really only take them about two weeks or a bit more.

Villagers have told them that the weather will be better for the rest of this month. Spring is coming up and that Storm that just past is the last big blow out.

Kakashi looks up to see that the sun is going down. He turns to the group and tells him that they should step up camp now. Sakura looks at her watch and signs. She is not use to the sun going down at five, some days it's even four! (1)

Sasuke walks away from the group to try and find some dry sticks for the fire. He walks around and notice that the whole place looks dead. There are no leaves on the trees, no animals running by. All there is white and dead looking trees. How could someone live in a place like this? There is no sign of life – not like his Naruto.

Naruto is his life, his sunlight, and his hope for the future. It was Naruto who help over come his darkness and see that his life is not over. There is always a sliver lining if you would look for it.

Sasuke reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black box. That night when he lost Naruto was the night when he was going to ask Naruto to marry him.

Everything was set up to Naruto liking. He was going to bring Naruto home from dinner and watch a couple of movies. Then after he will strike up a conversation with Naruto about their future. He will tell Naruto how much he loves and how he wants Naruto for the rest of his life. At that moment he will propose.

Then they had sex so the plan changed. Everything was perfect. He was going to ask Naruto the next morning when he will bring Naruto breakfast in bed since he bet that Naruto wouldn't be able to walk (Sasuke starts smirking to himself). He will have the ring in its box with a note inside asking Naruto to be his wife.

Everything was perfect – well it was.

Itachi had to come in, he had to ruin everything. He took Naruto away before he could ask. Itachi has taken the last thing he ever cared about it.

Sasuke didn't care about rebuilding his clan. Naruto and him did talk about children and what would have they named them if they had any.

Sasuke explain to Naruto that he didn't care about rebuilding his Clan and that he will never leave Naruto. Naruto told Sasuke that he knew that he wouldn't be able to have his own children because no one in the village will be friends with him or even date him.

So Naruto wanted to adopt. Sasuke could understand what Naruto was trying to tell him. He wanted a child that had no family. He understood that everyone should have a chance to a family, and not go through what he had.

After gathering some good enough sticks, Sasuke walks back to his group. Once back, he sees that everyone has already step up the camping ground. Sakura and Iruka have step up the tents, while Kakashi is going through the bags wondering what they can have to eat. Sasuke steps up the fire and then uses his Jutsu to make the fire.

Everyone comes to the fire to warm up. Its getting colder and they knew that it will get cooler.

----------------North Bay--------------------

"Doctor, Doctor, we need a doctor over here!"

"He is at break at the moment"

"There is a young boy who is going to die if he doesn't get a doctor soon."

'_Who is talking? Where am I, Kyuubi? Kyuubi…KYUUBI!' _Naruto opens his eyes a bit able to see what is going on – well about five inches from his face.

He can see people dress in white looking over his body and yelling out for him to stay awake. Who are these people? What do they want with Naruto?

Naruto tries to get off of the bed that they put him, but he can't move. Naruto tries again but the people dress in white start yelling at each other while pushing him into a room.

Naruto gives up trying to get up, and lays back. Then a wave of dizziness hits him. He suddenly feels the yearning to go to sleep. He slowly starts to close his eyes.

"Stay awake!"

Naruto could hear the doctors screaming to stay awake, but the darkness looks so good right about now…

"We are closing him," The girl yells at him. "Stay awake; stay awake for the sake of your baby"

Naruto open his eyes. He can't go asleep, not when he is holding his child. He will make it through, he will not listen to the voices that tell him that sleep is good.

----------------Doctors Point of View--------------------

The nurse smiles as the boy open his eyes. She looks at his eyes and gasps at what she sees. A saying goes, that you can see a person soul from within eyes. The nurses believes it true.

She can see the fear of losing his child and the determination to stay awake for the sake of his child. She could also see his innocents and native, but something else. She could also see his darkness slowly coming in. He is close to be broken.

She looks down at the boys belly to see that he is indeed pregnant. She can also see a seal. She knows who this boy is. He is the one who holds the Nine-Tails-Demon, Kyuubi. She has heard lots of stories of this young boy from a friend.

He has suffered a lot through out his life. She looks down at the young boy, his lips are blue and his skin is very pale. There are black circles around his eyes showing the lack of sleep. Also, you can see that he has no strength, and maybe not even enough for the birth.

The doctors start working on the boy trying to get him to warm up. One of the doctors notices the collar around the boy's neck. He bends down to read it.

'_Property of Itachi.'_

The doctor gives a frown. They know who Itachi is, well they are hiding out up on the mountain. He puts some Charka to his hands and removes the collar. Within seconds a powerful source of Charka burst through the room.

The doctors and nurses are blown back watching that the boy's body is slightly floating. For what seem forever to them, Naruto is back on the bed.

The nurse checks over the Naruto saying that he is warming up, and that he will be fine.

"Ok, put him in one of the rooms to rest a bit. We will ask questions later," the doctor explains to them.

----------------Hospital Clinet Room--------------------

Naruto eyes due to a very large pain in his lower area. He looks around the room to see that he must be in a hospital of some sort. The walls are light lavender with lots of pictures of flowers all over the room. The bed is made out of oak wood and so is the other furniture. The whole place gave off a nice feeling and not a place where you can relax and not feel as though the walls are caving in on you. (1)

Naruto hears a door open and close. He looks over to see who has come in. A man and a young woman walk to his side. The man is about 6'2 with long silver hair. He has greenish bluish eyes. The woman is much smaller with brown hair and green eyes.

The woman look checks some of his vital signs and writes them on a board. She looks down at Naruto and gives a smile.

"Hello, my name is Katie. I am a nurse here," She explains to Naruto. "This man here found you out in the mountain."

Naruto looks over at the man. Naruto stares at him trying to figure out where he saw him before. Then it hits him.

"You are Riku?(2)" The man is taken back. Naruto sees his confused. "Iruka told me all about you. I am from Konoha too."

Riku looks down at Naruto. "You are from Konoha?" Naruto nods his head. "Is your name happen to be Naruto?" he nods his head again. Riku smiles, "Iruka has told me lots about you. He tells me that you are just like a son to him."

"Really he said that?"

"Yes he did. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be back in Konoha, and how the hell are you pregnant?"

Naruto tells them about how Sasuke and he have been going out. When they first made love he was kidnapped by Itachi. Riku explained that he already knew about Naruto having the Kyuubi, so explaining why Itachi kidnapped him wasn't hard. He told him that Itachi is trying to break him and he is doing it by rape. So he doesn't know who the father of the child is yet. Also, he has run away from Itachi and the Akatsuki members, so he can make sure his child is safe.

"How did you find me, Riku? Iruka explain to me that no villagers or ninjas can make it past the base of the mountain. I am very sure that I didn't even make it close."

"I was hunting for some food when the wind suddenly changes blowing against me. I could feel that it wanted me to follow the direction, so I did. I never go against the gods of Nature so I went. After a while the wind started to pick up telling me to go faster so I did. When I came across to you, you were already out cold. Your body was losing heat fast. I grab a hold of you and ran back here."

"RRIIIKKUUU!!"

Everyone turns their heads to the door where a boy same height as Naruto. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He too is pregnant. The young boy jumps onto Riku kissing him crazy.

"I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? The child and I was worried crazy."

Riku turns around and wraps his body around the young one. "It's ok Sora. I am here now aren't I?"

Naruto lays there wondering how Sora is pregnant and didn't he seem them before like in a game or something…

Riku turns around holding his 'wife' in his arms. "Naruto I would like you to meet my wife, Sora. As you can see he is pregnant. That is his bloodline."

Sora hits Riku on the head. "I am not a girl, Riku."

Riku mumbles something which causes Sora to hit him on the head again. He turns away from Riku and looks at Naruto.

"So you have the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sora smiles, "That is really cool. I would love to have her in my body – ok that didn't come out right- but you know what I mean. I would love to become a hero and help people. Yep-Yep. That is why Riku and I made a video game- Kingdom Hearts- I am the hero, hehehehe"

Naruto gives a sad smile, "It is cool sometimes but not all the time-ahhh" Naruto grabs his stomach and screams.

The doctor runs in the room to see what is going on. He checks up on Naruto and his eyes open. "You are having your baby now."

Naruto eyes wide open, wait now?

'_Kyuubi didn't you say that I wouldn't give birth until the end of the week?'_

'_**Naruto did you ever ask how long you were sleeping?'**_

'_No…why?'_

'_**A week has already past…'**_

'_oh…'_

----------------The Mountain Top--------------------

(1) Should all hospitals be like that? Should they try to make the place more I don't know look like it has life? The whole white walls are doing nothing to help patient really. I mean wouldn't you think the walls are craving in on you?

(2)Yes, Riku and Sora are from Kingdom Hearts. I don't care what any one says. Riku is just like Sasuke while Sora is like Naruto. The ukes try to save the semes from the Darkness and they have a girl standing in the way of their true love to each others.

Ok, I know the whole Sora thing pregnant is like "WTF" but like I said above (way above if you were reading my notes) I am sick and I really don't like changing it now.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is the birth :D


	7. Chapter 7

One After Another

Chapter Seven

Also, I got a name. I took ideas from everyone PM's and reviews. I got a great name (I hope) that blends them all together. It is darkness, light, love, and just about every thing. I hope you like it. And thank-you soo much everyone for your help.

Wow, a lot of people love how I put Riku and Sora into the fic. I thought I was going to get a lot of people complaining about them. They were my first favorite yaoi pairing so I really wanted to put them into a fic or make a RiSo and SasuNaru fic together. I am really happy that no one tried to kill me, xD

I am currently listening to Phantom of the Opera. It's the best Opera in the world. I am not the musical move person, but one of my coworkers at my placement showed me the movie and let listen to the music, and OMG I am addicted to it.

So yes, this chapter is going to be crazy.

----------------Reviews--------------------

I forgot to add last chapter Comments. So here they are. I am very sorry everyone.

Fukafukashita: Thank-you so much. I will keep going. I have no attention to stop this fic.

Anonymous Sister of the Author: hehehe

Narutomania: Really? Thank-you

Ladynaruto13: the update is already done, xD

Gasanechi: It is a trait of the Uchiha to be very possessive of their things. That is why they have their clan trait on everything they own. I won't be very surprise that it is on their underwear. A boy…hmmm I can see him running away from all the fangirls. Lol. Ohh Sanosuke what does that mean?

Aya: hmmm those are really good names. I like the meanings.

Roboguy45: yep, Itachi will not stand someone else touching something he believes is his.

Tazeredfrog: Yuki is one of my favorite names. It is snow, but yes it can also means those things. You got to love Shojo beat and shouen jump. Ohh you live in Ontario too. up north or down south?

Natsu-Shimo: Tragedy…hmmm that is a good name in certain ways. I will look into it. Thank-you.

_Chapter Six Reviews_

Pinktangerine150: I am really glad that you like the whole RiSo thing. I was so scared that no one was going to like it.

FanFirlSqueal: If you are a RiSo fan, then you got to be a SasuNaru fan. I mean look at it. Sasuke is gone to the dark side and Sora is trying to save him. Sasuke is trying to protect Naruto by killing Itachi so that they won't take Naruto away and take the demon away and kill him. Just like in Kingdom hearts when Riku goes to the dark side. The enemy is trying to take Sora keyblade and kill Sora. It's like the same thing. 0.o

Animehimeai: thank-you and I'm glad that you like it.

Sugoi-gaara: Yes, yes, yes. They are an awesome couple. Here is the next chapter.

Bubblegumcrazed: I'm very good at that. I love making stories weirder and weirder.

KaiPhoenix: Wait there is a Naruto fanfic like that. OMG, please send me a link. I would love to read that. Yep. If Naruto has Itachi child then the village will turn their backs on it. They will see the demon's spawn and believe that the child will try to kill the village and the rest of the Uchiha clan.

Roboguy45: Riku found Sora just moments after he fell. Naruto was sleeping in the hosiptial for the week. Sorry about that.

Winter Death Penalty: Thank-you, and I will

Ladynaruto: here it is

Anonymous Sister of the Author: yep the baby is coming. And here it is...is it a boy or a girl?

Gasanechi: Sasuke and Naruto will meet soon along with the others. You have a great idea going there (which is close to mind damn I must start changing some things here). Its ok, you can babbling. I do that a lot when I'm reviewing. Thank-you so much and here is the next chapter.

----------------North Bay--------------------

"OK, Naruto I want you to breath in and out," Sora tells him as his husband and doctors start preparing the birth.

Naruto ask how long he was out. They explain to him that Riku found him in the woods and they rush him here where he sleep for about an week.

Naruto nods his head. This pain is way too strong, it's clouding his judgment. He wants to scream at Sasuke and Itachi blaming him for this.

"Ahhhh" Tears are coming down Naruto face. Sora is a bit of shock on how much pain Naruto is. Will he be going through the same thing?

Sora feels something on his shoulder. He looks behind him to see his husband giving him comfort. Sora smiles at the gesturer. Riku always knew how to take care of him.

The doctor pulls up the sheets looking for any opening that the child maybe coming out of. He tries the place where Sora's is. Just under the ball sack. Naruto gives a small cry. He hates being touch there. The doctor looks up and understands.

"I am sorry Naruto. You have a small opening right under your ball sack. Your child is going to be coming out of there. Sora has the same thing. Are you sure that you two aren't related?"

Naruto shakes his head. He is to nerves to talk. The embarrassment is running through his veins.

The doctor looks at the opening. He puts a finger in it trying to find out how far he is. He feels something weird. He puts head down to look at it widing his eyes a bit.

"Naruto we are going have to do a C- section. Your child is coming out the wrong way. We need to do the C-section or both of you might die."

Naruto eyes open. He doesn't want his child to die. He gives a nod understand what is going on. A pain shoots through his body. They better hurry so he is going 'Kyuubi' on their ass.

The doctor calls some more people to come in and nurses. He tells them that they are going to do a C-section. They nod their heads and get ready. He shoots Riku and Sora out of the room. He grabs some knockout gas that is safe for Naruto and he walks up to him.

"Ok Naruto. I want you to count back from 100, ok?"

"Wait. Is my cloak still here?" The doctor nods his head. "I want to take a black hair and do a DNA test, please."

"I will do it. Now please count back from 100." The doctor places the gas mask on Naruto face.

"100..."

"99…"

"98…"

"97…"

"9…"

Naruto falls to sleep. The Doctors hurry and cut him open. They are in a hurry because Naruto child is way too far in birth right now. Far down the hall where Riku and Sora wait. They hear nothing, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them if they made it or not.

After a couple of hours Naruto wakes up. His body is sore. He looks down and see that his stomach is stitch and bandaged up. He sees that he is still in the same room. The door opens and his doctor comes out. He looks at Naruto with a sad face.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news…"

----------------Outside of North Bay--------------------

Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Sasuke are running as fast as they can to North Bay. They have felt a strong Charka from far back. They are worried that Akatsuki might be killing off some of their leads. If they are always one step ahead, they will never find Naruto in time.

They have felt the Charka four hours ago. They were resting in the cave for a bit when they felt it. In no time they pack up and starting running towards it. They are worried for the people, they are worried about how they are finding leads are getting people killed, and they are worried about Naruto.

They start to see that the sky is bright orange, red, and they can also see that some of the trees around them are burnt.

"We are here," Iruka tells them. "There is the mountain," he points to the large mountain that is ten times bigger then the Hokage one that is back at their home. "We can arrive in North Bay within 5 minutes if we leave now…"

Sakura and Sasuke start to run off before Iruka can even finish what he is saying. Kakashi grabs Iruka arm in a loving way and follows the two younger ones.

Once they get there they are in shock. There are some buildings that are on fire, parents are grabbing all of the children and putting them away from the file, while others are trying to save others. It seems that who ever was here that cause this damage is now long gone. Sasuke runs to one of the burning buildings.

"What is going on?" He asks the villages that were trying to get in the home.

"Questions later, kid. There is a family of three lock up in here. They can't get the door open. "

"Back away," Sasuke tells the four villagers that were trying to get in the home backs away and he put some of his Charka into his hand and opens the door. He runs in looking for the family. Sakura is right behind him.

They hear yelling upstairs and they run towards it. They see two small children who look five and ten and their mother who is laying on the ground. Sakura grabs the two children while Sasuke grabs the mother. They run out of the building before it burns anymore.

Once they get out they ask where the hospital is. The man points to the right and they run towards that direction.

Iruka and Kakashi are getting the fire under control. They are using their Jujus to contain the fire. It is working. Villagers are using the snow to help make the fire go away.

Sakura and Sasuke get to the hospital to see that there was a fight in here. The third floor room on the right is blown away. They run into the building. There are tons of people waiting around for a doctor. Sakura and Sasuke runs to the front desk.

"We got two young children who have breath in a lot of smoke and a mother who has fallen ill." Sakura tells them.

"Another. There isn't enough doctors," The girl puts her hand to her head. Sakura hears that and offers her help.

"My name is Sakura, and I am a medical ninja from Konoha. I have train under Tsuande and I will love to help you." The doctor opens her eyes. They got one of the trainees from Tsunade here in the hospital.

"Come right away, please. We need all the help we can get."

"Sasuke try to see if you can fix that top room. We are going to need all the rooms that we can get," Sakura tells him. Sasuke nods his head and takes the stairs to the third floor.

He gets up there and notices that the people here are more crazy. They are freaking out and he doesn't understand. He walks up a guy who has sliver hair who is comforting a young girl who is pregnant.

"It is ok Sora. They will-"

The silver hair man looks up at Sasuke. You can see his face narrar a bit.

"What has happen here?" Sasuke asks him.

"They…took. They took him." Sora cries.

Sasuke walks up to them. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am here to see if you need any help with the wall."

Both of them look up at Sasuke. "Your name is Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods his head. Before he can ask Riku jumps and grabs his arm. He pulls him down the hallway and into a room.

The room is covered in all baby things. Sasuke lifts an eyebrow wondering why he is here. He looks at that the silver man. "Why have you brought me here and who are you?"

Riku tells him to be quite.

"My name is Riku, and I know what happen to Naruto."

Sasuke looks at Riku. Finally, finally someone can help them. Riku walks over to a crib and pulls out a small baby that is wrapped up in a blue blanket.

He walks to Sasuke and puts the child in Sasuke arms, Riku smiles and Sasuke looks at him confused.

"We done a DNA test on Naruto's child with Itachi hair and it didn't match up. Only some DNA did, meaning that a relative is his father. Sasuke you are the only one left. This is your child."

Sasuke looks at Riku then looks at the child and then back at Riku.

"Wait … WHAT"

----------------The Lunch Room --------------------

Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi look at the baby in Sasuke arms. They can't believe what they are hearing. Naruto was pregnant with Sasuke child and this is it.

"Are you sure that is yours and Naruto's child?" Iruka asks him. Sasuke nods his head.

"I did a DNA sample and yes this is my child." Sasuke explains.

"Ok, now where is Naruto?" Kakashi ask the other man with fine hair.

"After we did the C-section, a group of missing-nins called Akatsuki, came into our town looking for Naruto. They knew he was here since they have plant a tracking device on him. I was a collar."

Sasuke eyes narrow

"Naruto was still very weak and he could not defend him self. We tried really hard but they started attacking the village. Itachi came into Naruto's room. He threw some sort of an energy ball at me which broke the wall."

Riku looks at Sora who is now crying. They did explain to the others that Sora bloodline able him to be pregnant.

"Naruto told Itachi that he will come with him if Itachi didn't hurt the villager and leave his child alone. Itachi agreed and they left."

Everyone stood in shock. If they were just a bit earlier they could have help Naruto and the villagers. They could have brought Naruto back home.

"That is it," Sakura jumps up. "We are going to that mountain and we are going to bring Naruto back home."

Everyone agreed. They will bring Naruto home. Sasuke looks down at his child. He can't help but bring a smile to his face. Naruto has given him something that he thought he would never have a child – his own flesh and blood. Naruto and he were thinking of adopting, but this is something much better.

"Sasuke, what are you going to call him?" Sasuke looks up at Irkua. The others are getting ready for the upcoming battle. Sasuke looks down at his little bundle.

"Hikage…"

"Hmmm…" Iruka thinks it's over. "It can mean two things I believe. Shadow but also sunlight."

Sasuke nods his head.

"In the darkness there will always be light. It is up to you to face your fears and go to the light, because if you don't you will always be in the dark."

Sasuke and Iruka turn around towards the voice. They see Riku standing there looking at them. "I was in the darkness for many wrong reasons. I wanted to keep Sora safe from any harm, and I took the wrong way. I almost lost him. I face my fears and face the truth. Sora is my light and I will never let him go."

Sasuke nods his head. "Naruto is my light."

Riku walks up to Sasuke. They are the same height and the same build. If anyone was to ever see them together you would think that they are brothers.

"Naruto is your light. I know you have done some things bad to him but you have made them up and he has save you from the darkness. Now, Naruto needs you more then ever. You need to hurry and get him before it's too late. I have met your brother Sasuke, and he wasn't that happy that Naruto had ran away. He told me some of his plan and it is not good. He is going to win soon if you don't hurry."

"Where can I put Hikage while I go and get Naruto?" Sasuke ask Riku.

"I will bring Hikage to Sora where they can be safe. I am going to come with you. You do not know your way around this place, I do. I will help you guys. I know where they are hiding because the winds are stronger. The mountain will let us pass since we are trying to get Naruto out of their hands."

Riku takes Hikage out of Sasuke arms and walks into one of the rooms down the hallway where Sora is. He gives Hikage to Sora and explains what is going on. Sora understands and tells him that he will take care of the little one.

"It is good practice for me," Sora gives a small laugh. "Please promise me to come back to me, Riku. I cannot live with out you." Riku leads over and kisses Sora on the lips. It was a gentle kiss with no tongue or anything.

"I will come back…"

----------------Author Notes--------------------

Wow, this is one of my longest chapters for this story. I know there is a lot of information going on. The next chapter is the battle and Sasuke is going to meet up with Naruto and Itachi. Who will win?

There might be two or three more chapters left. It depends on what is going to happen.

Hikage means Sunshine but also means Shadow. Please correct me if I am wrong. I chose this name because it does describe Sasuke and Naruto very well. Sasuke is the shadow while Naruto is the sunshine. The child is what brings them together in harmony. I hope you like the chapter. School is almost over so I will have more time to write. For now I need to go and work on my project that is due tomorrow and I haven't even started. Ouch…. I know.


	8. Chapter 8

One After Another

Chapter Eight

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts…oh man I wish I did.

Warning: There is rape and tons of it… well one part can be called rape some how… there are toys in this one…and I know I suck…ok just read the story…I am tired its 3 in the morning and I have to wake up at 6 to get ready for work…ok I will stop talking….ok now….maybe now…..no wait now….-keeps going on-

I am really sorry about the late update. My friend had her birthday a couple days ago and I have been writing a fanfic for her. But it seems that she is very picky and well it is very hard to write a story for her. It seems that she doesn't like fluff, oneshot, AU, and the things I like. I don't know the difference between all the types so if someone could help me I would love you!

-------

Narutoluvr4evr: I am glad that you like it and yes I will continue to update.

Shino's angel: I was so worried that no one was going to like the name. I put everyone idea together and I hope it work out, lol.

KaiPhoenix: Why put up a story and not finish it. It makes me go crazy sometimes. I love reading a story and then finding out that the author calls it quites and just leaves it there. Doesn't give a warning or anything. Just like the Riku and Sora fic where the first one Riku turns into a child and then the next one (which isn't finish and just getting to the smexy part) Sora turns into a child. I am going to read some of it. Thank-you for giving me the name of the story.

Flo' Uzumaki: Ahhh you are my new best friend. I am soo happy that you like the story. It is my first lemon story and well I am very nevous about it.

Animekimi: Well I am trying, lol

Sumoko: heheheehheeheh

FanGirlSqueal: Well yeah Kingdom Hearts is all about light and darkness kind of like Sasuke and Naruto, lol. Wait didn't I put a disclaimer for that…Thank-you so much. I am glad that people like the baby's name. Hey you are right. I didn't see that before, the name does suit the story.

Shadow Kitsune67: double yay for RikuSora. Poor Naru-chan. It is going to get a bit worst for him…

Anonymous Sister of the Author: Yep Sasuke did get there a bit late, but that doesn't mean that he is not going to set things right.

-------

Itachi walks into his chambers. He is holding Naruto bridal style. Naruto head is resting on Itachi chest. He still feels so weak from child birth.

He hates it. He hates feeling so weak. He left his child back in North Bay. He told the others that the child's father is Sasuke Uchiha, and to give a blood test to make sure that it is not some person trying to be him.

Itachi moves Naruto to his bed. He gently puts Naruto down and pulls the sheets to his neck. Naruto tires to stay awake, but it is hard. He wants to fall asleep.

"You have tried to run away, Naru-chan." Naruto eyes move so that he won't have to face Itachi. "The child may not be mine, but that doesn't mean that I will just let it go."

Naruto eyes open. "No…"

Itachi gives a small laugh. "Don't worry, I will not harm that child you and my little brother had made, but I want my own." He leads down and captures Naruto lips. "You are going to give it to me."

Naruto gives a small cry. He can't carry Itachi's child. It's bad enough that through out his first pregnancy he thought it was a bigger chance that it just might be Itachi.

"I just gave birth – what makes you think I can get pregnant again?" Naruto tells him.

"I have already thought of that," Itachi moves to the desk and pulls out a small bottle. He opens it up and pours some in a glass. He moves back to the bed. He gently brings Naruto to sit down on the bed. He gives him the glass. "Drink it." He commands Naruto. Naruto shakes his head. He will not drink that – that thing.

"Naruto you will drink this if you want your child to stay alive." Naruto turns his head to face Itachi. "Yes, now drink it." Naruto takes the glass in his hands. Itachi sees that Naruto is still a bit weak and keeps a hold on the glass. He moves it towards the mouth and Naruto drinks it.

The drink goes down Naruto throat causing Naruto to become sleepy. His body is starting to heal and his vision starts to sway around. He looks at Itachi and all he can see is the red eyes that are on him before he falls to sleep.

-------

Itachi watches as Naruto slowly falls asleep. The drinking substance was to heal Naruto a bit (just enough to have sex with) and make sure that Naruto fall into a deep sleep but still be able to follow Itachi movements when he plays around with him. After making sure he is asleep, Itachi moves the blankets from Naruto body. Naruto is still wearing a hospital grown. Itachi removes the clothing leaving Naruto naked.

Itachi removes his clothing. He starts to grin on Naruto. Naruto starts to moan and plea his in sleep. Itachi wants to have sex right now and he not in the mood for Naruto behavior or yells of stop.

Naruto is now hard. Itachi keeps going until they both came. Itachi gets off of Naruto. He takes some of Naruto cum puts it in his mouth. He loves the taste of Naruto. It is so sweet yet salty. The perfect flavor to any treat.(1)

Itachi moves over to the desk and grabs some lube. He puts some on his fingers and then digs them into Naruto.

Naruto gives a small cry in his sleep. Itachi has put all three fingers at the same time. He starts moving around stretching him.

Once done, he lubes himself up and pushes into Naruto. He waits a bit taking in all the pleasure he is feeling. He starts moving in and out at a face past.

Oh how he loves how Naruto feels around his dick. He is so tight and just too fuckable.

He can feel himself coming soon, so he grabs on to Naruto dick and starts moving it towards his thrusting.

Within moments Naruto comes along with Itachi right beside behind him. Itachi looks at Naruto stomach. He will make sure that Naruto carries his child, even if they have to have sex more then five times a day.

--------

Sasuke and the others are running through the snow. They have been traveling for about two hours now. Riku has given them warmer clothing that can last through these climates. Sasuke has a packsack over his back with some warmer clothing for Naruto when they see him and some other medical things. Iruka told Riku that he didn't think of that when they were here, and Riku said it was ok since they are use to warmer climates.

Sasuke and Riku are in the front of the pack. They are looking around for any path ways that might lead them to the Akatsuki base. They had found some traps that look like doors but it wasn't it. They are lost.

"Damn it, I don't know where it is." Riku tells him.

"Riku do you know where you found Naruto earlier?" Sakura asks him. Riku nods his head. "Bring us there."

Riku brings to them where he found Naruto. Sakura starts looking upwards toward the mountain.

"Now knowing that Naruto was pregnant during the time he had ran away, he will not be able to walk in a straight line. He will be trying to lean against any surface to keep his balance. If we try to keep to a path with lots of surface we should be able to find the hideout." Sakura explains to them. They all nod their heads thinking on how they didn't figure out that.

They spread out to different directions trying to find anything. They are taking in every condition that Naruto was in when he was trying to run away.

Sasuke grabs the cloak around his body. He feels as though something bad is going to happen. He doesn't know what, but he feels something.

The wind starts to pick up behind Sasuke causing his body to move forward. Sasuke starts to walks the way the wind wants him to.

"My way is a dead end," comes though Sasuke speakers.

"Same here, Sakura," Sasuke hears Iruka over the speakers.

Sasuke keeps walking until he trips over a rock hidden in the snow. He sits up and brushes the snow off of him. He looks to his and sees that there are markings are the trees.

"Ok, ninjas. Let's meet back up where-"

"I found something," Sasuke interrupts Riku. "I am North West from the spot."

Sasuke finds a larger rock and sits down. He as he sits down he looks around the area. There are small markings everywhere, and the wind has stop. So if Riku was saying the truth then the wind must have let him here, meaning that the base is close by or even right here. He is smart enough to know that he shouldn't go on until the others get here.

Sasuke waits for the others to show up. He looks up at the mountain wondering how Naruto is doing.

He turns his head to some noise. He goes into a battle position.

-------

Naruto wakes up with a comfort around him. He opens his eyes to see one thing he doesn't want to see – Itachi.

Every since Naruto has been kidnapped all he can see is those red eyes, those black dots moving around crazy and the emotionless look he gets when Itachi pounds into him.

Naruto shivers. He hates it here. He wants to go back to Sasuke with his child and live a happy life together. He wants a family; he wants to feel safe, he wants to feel wanted, and he wants to be loved.

Naruto feels Itachi move beside him. He knows that Itachi is going to wake up soon and have another go. So Naruto closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. Maybe just maybe Itachi will wake up and leave him be.

He feels the touches around his privates – Naruto could always wish.

Itachi rolls on top of Naruto. He puts his knees on both sides of Naruto waist and brings his face closer to Naruto.

Naruto already knows that Itachi knows that he is awake. So Naruto opens his eyes to see the red. Lips claim his with hungry and lust but Naruto doesn't move. He has given up all hope now. Why should he fight? If he does fight then it will hurt more and now he has to worry about his child now. Itachi might hurt his son. He won't let that happen.

"Are you finally giving up, Naruto?"

Naruto looks up at Itachi with a sad smile. "What point do I have now? My child is safe and is going to be given to Sasuke. I have given Sasuke one of his dreams and that is all left. I won't be able to see my son grow up but being here, I know that he will be safe from you." Naruto tells him.

"You learn very well, Naruto. Now I want to try something and you are going to follow all of my orders." Naruto nods his head. Itachi gets off the bed and moves over to where the dresser is. He takes off the mirror that is in the back and lends it against the wall. "Naruto I want you to come here." Naruto gets off the bed slowly. His whole back is hurting meaning that Itachi must have drug him again and had his way.

Naruto goes to Itachi and waits for his command. Itachi tells him to sit with his leg open wide so he can see himself in the mirror. Naruto does it and watches himself in the mirror.

Itachi then gets up again and grabs a small box off of the dresser. He walks back to Naruto who is watching him. "I told you to look at the mirror so do it." Itachi commands him. Naruto looks back at the mirror watching Itachi through it.

Itachi opens the box and Naruto sees that it is sex toys. Itachi takes out which looks like an arm band that can attach and detach. Itachi sits behind Naruto and pulls Naruto body to his so that Naruto is lying with his back on Itachi chest.

Itachi grabs Naruto cock and starts to stroke it. Naruto puts his head on Itachi shoulder trying to keep all his moans inside of him. Itachi puts the object around his cock and then grabs a small remote from the box. He turns it on and Naruto gives a small 'eek'. It seems that the object on Naruto cock is a vibrator and cock ring into one. Naruto tries to grab his member and take off the vibrator but Itachi slaps his hands away. He grabs some rope and ties Naruto hands together in the back.

"Now, now, Naruto I can't have you spoiling my fun." He licks Naruto cheek. "I want you to view your self as I put my juicy cock into your little hole. I want you to see how much of a slut you really are."

Small tears are coming from Naruto eyes. '_It's for Sasuke, it's for my child…' _goes through Naruto head.

Itachi grabs some lube and spreads it over his dick. He doesn't have to stretch Naruto since he did take him last night. He lifts Naruto on to his dick and pushes into Naruto hitting his sweet spot at the same time. Naruto is unable to hold in a moan.

"That is it, Naruto. Moan like the slut you are. Just look at your self." Itachi makes Naruto face the mirror. Naruto could everything and it sickness him.

Itachi starts moving in and out of Naruto hitting his spot every time. Naruto gives moans and cries. He can't take it anymore. The vibrator is doing numbers and Itachi has memorized every weak spot on his body. Sasuke should be the only one who knows them.

Naruto could feel Itachi coming slowly to his release. He can't wait for it to happen. He wants to huddle in a corner when this is all done. He looks at the mirror and sees Itachi face filled with pleasure. Within moments Itachi releases into Naruto with a loud growl.

Sitting down glowing with his pleasure Itachi pulls out of Naruto. Naruto gives a small cry because his bottom hurts.

"Don't worry Naruto I have much more plan for you while I'm gone." Itachi goes into the box again and pulls out a large dildo that is about his size. He lifts Naruto but into the air and pushes the dildo into him. Naruto cries out trying to get away from it. "Oh no Naru-chan. You are going to love this." Itachi pulls out another remote and turns it on. Now Naruto has two vibrators going on and he can't do anything to get them off. Itachi goes back into the box and grabs a small object that looks like a plug. He puts it where Naruto new opening is. Blocking any sort of cumming that might go through there.

Itachi takes the mirror and lifts it. He walks over to his bed and using Charka he forces the mirror to roof above the bed. The mirror is now part of the ceiling. He lifts Naruto and puts him on the bed. Naruto who is too much into his pleasure tires to get away but is unable with all the things he is getting.

"I have to go now, I hope you enjoy your self."

Itachi leaves Naruto who is lying down on the bed watching himself with all of the toys inside and outside his body.

'_It is for Sasuke,iIt is for my child, it is Sasuke, it is for my child…'_

-------

Sasuke and the others are running through the halls. It seems that the noise from before was the sound of the door opening. He and the others found the door and is now trying to find their way around this place.

There are no traps, guards, or any of those sorts. It must mean that they are in the wrong place or that they really though that no one was going to find them here.

Riku is running right beside him. It surprises Sasuke that someone who Naruto just meets already cares for him but that is how Naruto works. He can make anyone fall in love with him…maybe that is a big weakest right now…

Sasuke grabs Riku shirt and pulls him down. Within seconds kunai's are thrown to where the two boys were.

They have been caught.

There are three members standing in their way. They are all hidden under their cloaks and hats so Sasuke can't tell who is who. But that doesn't matter to him. They are in the way of finding his Naruto.

Sasuke looks back at the group. They all look at each other and nod. Within seconds they are running forward to the hidden members. Sasuke and Kakashi have their sharingan in their eyes and Sasuke notices the small twitches they are giving. '_Are they scared of the sharingan?' _he asks himself.

Testing out his theory he runs to the taller one and kicks him causing the man to be thrown back. Sasuke waste no time and jumps on the man. He lifts the hat and keeps his sharingan going. He gives a small frown. The man is in terror at seeing the sharingan. That shouldn't be. He is working under his brother, and his brother doesn't work with weaklings. This guy is so scared that Sasuke can make him pee his pants-wait I think he already did…

Sasuke grabs the guy and throws him to the wall. The man who has a mask over his face starts to realize that this is not Itachi and he attacks.

Sasuke jumps and blocks his punches and kicks. This is a waste of a fight. He should be going and finding Naruto not fighting this weird guy a flash of silver goes in front of him, and he sees that Riku has block one of the hits.

"Sasuke, go and find Naruto. We can handle these guys." Sasuke nods his head and runs off to find Naruto. He turns around the corner to see a large living room. He notices there are doors all around the place. Sasuke growls to himself because he doesn't know which door to go where.

Thinking that Itachi is the leader of Akatsuki now, he will want the best room, right? Usually the leaders room is the far back viewing everyone else's room. Sasuke runs through the living room and goes to the last door in the middle and he opens the door and sees that it is indeed the leader's room.

-------

Naruto tries moving around to get the things out of his body but nothing is working. He can feel the build up in his lower areas and it is not helping. He can't stop to look at the mirror and see himself this way. He looks helpless and he feels helpless.

Naruto turns trying to untie his hands, but nothing is working. Tears are coming from his eyes and he can't stop them.

He hears a door open and he can't help huddling himself together. He can't help it anymore. It is way too much.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto eyes open. No it can't be Sasuke. It can't be. He is too far hidden and Itachi said to him that Sasuke left already to Konoha.

"Naruto…is that really you?"

Naruto turns his head to the door and can't help and cry to him, "Sasuke?" Sasuke runs towards Naruto. He goes right to his side and look into Naruto eyes. Naruto closes his eyes has the vibrator hits his sweet spot. Sasuke face narrow at what Naruto has to go through. He takes out all of the objects. He watches as Naruto cums hard and long. It makes Sasuke wonder how long he was tied up like this.

Sasuke reaches down and gives Naruto a hug. He can't believe. Naruto is right here in his arms where he should be. Naruto returns the hug and cries into Sasuke chest. He can't believe it also. Sasuke is here to save him. He might get away from Itachi after all…

"Oh what do we have here, little brother…"

-------

One more chapter left, people :D I can't believe it that I am almost done. This is my most lemony story ever…well it is my first lemon with 'A Demon like Myself' coming in next.

Well I am off to bed. I should have been in bed like three hours ago, but me being the person I am didn't want to and now I am going to pay for it once I get to work… yeah me.

Also my wish to get 60 reviews when i'm done the story. That is my goal :)


	9. Chapter 9

59 reviews….I was so close, lol. I am sorry about the late update. I have very good reason though. I had to help my dad with his homework… he is in college and he is not a fast typer, so after typing a lot of his projects I kind of didn't want to type this chapter out.

Update after coming back from camp: I got 60 reviews!!! Hehe thank-you everyone, I was typing this when I got 59, and now I got 60!! Thank-you soo much

------

Angelica: You are my 60 reviewer –hugs- Here is the chapter, and I hope you like it!

Narutoluvr3evr: I am not that evil…am I

SnarlingLupin: Awww thank-you. I guess you are going to have to wait until next year to marry it then

Veronkika: This is the last chapter :DTrisha: Here you are. The next and last part of my story –big smiles-

PirateCaptainBo: It is a uh-oh

Flo' Uzumaki: eek I have some one who loves it –hugs you to death- I am so happy that people like this story. I was so worried that no one would.

RoseOnTheGrave: There isn't much RikuxSora fics out there that are MPREG, the ones that are mostly out there are usually crack or unfinished and will not be updating. Thank-you soo much for the review

FanGirlSqueal: Well here you are, and you get see how Sasuke reacts. Remember though, Sasuke and the others are grown up.

Sanzo4ever: Well in most fanfics, later on in it they are going to be OOC. They are going through changes and in Naruto case right now – torment. They are being broken down or going through something hard. Sorry about that. I do too love Deidara, it is just that he had to be evil in this one along with Itachi and the others. I love Itachi and Deidara –heart-

Anonymous Sister of the Author: They are together, but will it last long? Is he pregnant?

I love ahtrun: here is a new one :P

------

"What do we have here, little brother"

Sasuke turns around to face Itachi. This man had done so much to Naruto. Sasuke looks back down at his angel to see the terror in his eyes. Not once had Sasuke seen Naruto like this.

Naruto is the one who makes everyone around him to be strong and believe in them selves. He is the one who helps people up when they have fell. He is the one who brightens everyone day when they are down. Now, Naruto is holding onto Sasuke like no tomorrow – which may be true.

"Leave Naruto alone, Itachi." Sasuke yells at him. He will not let Itachi get Naruto – never again.

Itachi turns his head to the side. There are no emotions in his eyes, "why so do, dear brother. I always get want I want, and you should know that. I wanted the family dead, I killed them. I want to torment you, and I did. I wanted that blonde you are holding, and I got him."

Sasuke growls at Itachi. He charges forward towards Itachi with all of the attention to kill him.

Itachi easy moves out of the way and catches Sasuke arm and twisting it. Sasuke cries out in pain as Itachi slams him against the wall. He slumps down breathing heavily. Itachi then kicks Sasuke in the rib cage causing some ribs to break. As he going to kick Sasuke again, he hears a small cry.

"Stop…please…Itachi…please don't do it…" Naruto is still weak and can't do anything but plea for Itachi to stop. He loves Sasuke and he will do anything to keep Sasuke safe.

Itachi leaves his brother side and walks over to the little fox. Naruto is barley sitting up. The blanket is covering all of his private parts.

Itachi kneels to the ground so he is at Naruto height. He puts his hand to Naruto cheek so he can stare into his eyes. He can't help but to be drawn into them. He will make this one scream tonight, once again. He leads over to Naruto and catches Naruto in a forceful kiss.

------

Sakura punches the ground makes the Akatsuki member in front of her to fall into cracks. Iruka is fighting the taller member and Kakashi is helping. Iruka is going for the front while Kakashi in the back. They switch turns so that the member will not be able to follow their movement. Riku is fighting the larger one of them all.

The battle is hard. Everyone is trying their best to beat the other. No one is backing down. Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, and Riku are all fighting for Naruto sake. The other three Akatsuki members are fighting to stay alive and make sure that Itachi doesn't get mad that them.

It makes you wonder why Itachi would make his old teammates and group be afraid of him? Is it true that friendship, love, hope, and all of those things make a team stronger? Or is it the fear of the members to die to make them stronger.

The Leaf ninjas can feel that the Akatsuki members are scared and that they will not back down without a fight. They will fight for Itachi because they know nothing else.

Sakura makes a couple of seals and transfers some more of her Charka into her feet to make her move faster. She charges forward and hits the member on the side causing the enemy to fall into the wall and the head set to fall off.

Sakura looks at the member who happens to be a girl. She has blue hair that is well kept and a flower on her ride side of her head. Her eyes glare into Sakura's. The unnamed member turns around and hits Sakura in the leg causes her to fall down. Unable to counter the attack, the member kicks her to the wall. She does some hand seals and within moments, the whole area is being filled with poison.

------

Kakashi and Iruka are having problems with their own. It seems as though this member is Zetsu, the member that seems to hide in a venus trap. Half his face is white while the other is black. He seems to have two personally so it harder for the two ninjas to figure out what his next move is.

Kakashi has been doing Fire Jutsu trying to burn the plants, but it seems that fire does not work at all. Iruka has been trying mixture of different types of basic movement and Jutsu, but they are not working either. It seems impossible to them to defeat this plant – err man. Just has they are going in for another attack, Iruka notices that the room is being filled with poison.

"Kakashi, there is poison in the air!"

------

Riku once again charges towards the Akatsuki member. The hidden one is a great fighter and Riku can't seem to hit him. He knows that he doesn't have the same knowledge as the others, but he is still a damn good fighter, if he says so himself.

Riku once again charges, but it seems that the Akatsuki member doesn't like to fight back. He has not yet made a move onto Riku and Riku is not able to make an attack on him. What is going with this guy?

"Kakashi, there is poison in the air!"

Riku turns around to face the others who are trying not to breath in the poison. Knowing that something needs to be done now, Riku puts his right hand forward. A bright dark light shines around his hand. Once the light is gone, Riku is holding a key shaped sword.(1)

Kakashi grabs a scroll from one of his vest pockets. He bits his thumb and opens the scroll while the thumb is the middle of it causes a line of blood to trail through out the scroll. He does a couple of hand seals, and some masks proof out. They are the same kind of masks that Kakashi has on his face. He gives one to Iruka who is right beside him.

""Iruka, I need you to fight this guy until I can give Sakura and Riku these masks."

"Okay. Hurry up, though. We need to hurry and make sure that Sasuke and Naruto are okay."

Kakashi nods and moves his way towards the enemies so they can hurry find Naruto.

------

Sasuke tries to get up but it unable to. He can't believe it that he once again lost again his older brother. Why is not strong like Itachi. Why is he the weak one of the family? Is it because of love, no, look at Naruto, he fights for others and look how strong he is. Is it that Itachi is just strong?

"Itachi…" Sasuke can hear some crying in the background. He has failed, he couldn't protect Naruto. Is he that bad of a boyfriend…

Sasuke closes his eyes for a must needed rest, he can't help but to dream about the past he had with Naruto.

------

"_Sasuke…?" a young boy calls for him. Sasuke, who is not older then four, looks down at his best friend. They have been best friends for a while now and Sasuke hasn't been happier._

_This boy is Sasuke light. His family has been bringing him down for a while now telling him to become like his brother Itachi, or a better Uchiha. He is only four, he wants to go and play with other kids his age._

_He was walking to his secret training ground where one day when he met a young boy who was there. He was very mad that someone found out his special place so he ran to make the boy leave._

_As he walked to the boy he can hear some crying. All angry that was in Sasuke left, he wanted to know what happen to this boy who looked younger then him._

"_Are you ok?" Sasuke asks him._

_The boy looks up at Sasuke. Sasuke holds in a gasp, this boy looks wonderful. The blonde hair looks like a halo and his eyes are the deepest purest thing he has ever seen._

"_Y…yeah" The boy wipes his tears and gives a small smile to Sasuke but stops when he sees that that Sasuke doesn't believe him._

"_Why are you crying?" He asks him. The young boy looks away._

"_No one likes me."_

"_I do" Sasuke tells him. The boy looks up at Sasuke._

"_Really…?"_

_Sasuke nods his head. He is not telling a lie. Who wouldn't like this kid?_

"_Sasuke…?" The boy asks him. Sasuke shakes his head trying to wake himself up from his daydream._

"_What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asks the little one._

"_Will you always be my best friend?"_

_Sasuke looks at Naruto confused. Of course he will be his best friend forever, "Of course!" Naruto looks down at the ground with a sad smile. Sasuke looks confused. He hasn't seen Naruto act this way for a long time. "What is wrong Naruto?"_

_Naruto looks up at Sasuke. Sasuke can see that Naruto is trying to hold back his tears. "I heard that some villagers don't like being friends…-sniff- and they don't want us to stay friends," Naruto jumps into Sasuke arms. "You are my only friend, Sasuke. I don't want to lose you; I don't want you to leave me."_

_Sasuke looks down at his best friend. He understands that Naruto has neither family nor friends. He is the only one who has cared for Naruto, but he doesn't understand why no one likes Naruto. He is friendly and really nice, and really cute._

"_I won't leave Naruto, you are my best friend. I love you"_

_Naruto smiles into Sasuke chest. "I love you, too"_

_---_

"_I hate you, I don't want to be your friend anymore" Sasuke yells at Naruto._

_Naruto is on the ground. Sasuke had pushed him to the ground when Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to come to their secret area._

"_W…wwhy...?" Naruto asks him. _

"_My father told me that you are weak and that I should stop hanging around with you!" Sasuke yells to him. "My anki told me too, and he is never wrong."_

_Tears are coming down Naruto eyes. "You…you promise me." Naruto cried out. "You promise me that you will stay my best friend forever"_

_Sasuke turns away from Naruto, "I told you, that I do not stay friends with the weak."_

_---_

"_Ok class, calm down. I will be giving you your team mates." The students are all waiting for their teacher to tell them who they are going to be paired up with and their teacher._

_Sasuke looks to his right to see his old best friend and a pink thing. He turns to the teacher, hoping that he will not be paired up with them._

"_Team Seven is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." You can hear the screams of 'Yes' from Sakura and 'no' from the students who wish to be paired up with Sasuke._

_Sasuke looks at Naruto to see Naruto face down. He can't help but to feel something for Naruto, but he doesn't understand…_

_---_

"_My body move on its own…"_

_Sasuke body falls to the ground but is caught by Naruto. He can see how much Naruto has changed from the last time he talked to him. His smiles are fake, you can see the hurt his in eyes, and that Naruto's body is thinner. What has happen to him?_

_For now, he will rest. He will think about it some other time…_

_---_

"_To gain the next level, Naruto, I must kill someone who is precious to me. You are the one." Sasuke tells Naruto._

_Naruto snorts. "I think you lost that titled along time ago, Sasuke…" Naruto yells to Sasuke and they both clash together. Sasuke hand reaches to Naruto chest and starts to go through._

_In no time, Naruto falls onto Sasuke. Sasuke can't help to see his hand on the other side of Naruto. He did it...He killed his friend…his best friend…his first friend…_

_Sasuke hears some noises in the background. He pulls his hand out of Naruto body and puts Naruto body on the ground in the rain. He grabs his head band and puts it into Naruto hand._

"_I always did love you…"_

_---_

"_I made a promise to Sakura that I will bring you back, Sasuke. I never go back on my word." Naruto yells from the bottom of the Snake cliff._

_Sasuke is standing on top of the cliff looking down at Naruto. He is so happy that he didn't kill Naruto. On the way to meet the snake, he almost kept breaking down. Sasuke jumps down right in front of Naruto and puts his left arm to hang around Naruto's right shoulder._

"_Are you sure that is what brought you here, Naruto?" Sasuke asks in a husky voice. He can see Naruto shake a bit. Over the couple years living here, he has found out that he has some feelings for Naruto._

"_I promised that I would bring you back Sasuke, and I will."_

_Sasuke gives a small smirk, "Dobe."_

"_Teme!"_

_Orochimaru pops, everyone thinks that he had just stop Sasuke from killing Naruto, but really it was to stop Sasuke from leaving._

_Naruto is the only one who can bring Sasuke back…if he wants too…_

_---_

"_You are coming back with me, if you like it or not!" Naruto yells to Sasuke as he holds Sasuke hand trying to pull him out of the battle field._

_Sasuke was going with Naruto anyway, so why not make it looked like that Naruto has won. He understands that Naruto holds the Kyuubi, but it does not mean that he is the demon. Maybe if Sasuke let Naruto bring him back –with some fight of course- the villagers might just let him be._

"_You do know, Dobe, that I can still beat you." Sasuke gives a small smirk_

_Naruto turns around, "When we get back to Konoha, I'm going to kick your ass!"_

_---_

"_I…I love you"_

------

Itachi starts licking and sucking Naruto chest. Naruto tries to push him off, but he is too weak and can't do anything. Tears are coming from his eyes.

He turns his head to the side looking at Sasuke who hasn't move. He is worried that Itachi has killed him. He wants to push Itachi off and run to Sasuke side.

"You told Sasuke a long time to not hang around with me…" Naruto tells Itachi. "Why did you…"

Itachi stops his movement and looks at the boy under him who is not looking at him, but his brother. He grabs Naruto chin to make Naruto look at him.

"From the day I saw you, I wanted you to me mine and no one else. I told Sasuke not to hang around with you, letting me know that no one would want to talk to you, or even look at you."

"You are right. I had no other friends or people that would talk to me. I was alone and I had to learn to live on my own at a young age. Your plan did not work, Itachi. You know it, I know it, and so does Sasuke. You have lost. I fell in love with Sasuke and so did he. You may have my body, but you do not have my heart, soul, or love. You are nothing to me Itachi but something in the way that is causing Sasuke pain." A loud slap fills the air.

There is a large hand print on Naruto face. Naruto can feel tears starting to build up.

"You will not speak unless I tell you too." Itachi tells him. "I am the master here, so whatever I say to you, you will listen. Understood?"

"I understand," Naruto tells him. "I choose not to listen." Slap. Naruto is trying to hold in the tears.

Itachi pushes Naruto to the bed and climbs over him. "Maybe, I should smarten you up."

Itachi unbuckles his pants and pulls them down a bit. He pulls down his boxers and his erect member is proudly showing.

Naruto looks at it knowing what is going to come. He shuts his eyes tight. Itachi is in a bad mood, so he will go bare.

He feels one of Itachi hands on his hip while the other is guiding Itachi member to Naruto hole. Just as Itachi is going to push in, Naruto can feel him being thrown off of him.

He opens his eyes to see Sasuke standing up over his brother who he just thrown off.

"No one touches **my **Naruto" Sasuke kicks Itachi in the stomach over and over again. He can feel power in his hands and in his heart. He will not let Naruto get hurt anymore. This man has done enough.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke who is beating Itachi up. Every time that Itachi tries to get up, Sasuke beats him back down. Itachi is now covered in his own blood. Itachi tries to get up again, but Sasuke kicks him causing Itachi to fall back into the dresser.

The dresser falls into pieces. Clothing and Itachi personal toys are scattered around the place. Sasuke blood starts to boil. He grabs one of the pieces of the dresser and walks towards Itachi.

"You have done many things in your life time, Itachi, that cause many people pain." Sasuke is right in front of Itachi who is kneeling down. "Most of all, you have hurt someone who is very close to me, and for that, I will kill you." He raises the wood in the air and slams it against the side of Itachi head.

Blood is coming from the cut. Sasuke bends over and checks Itachi plus and feels nothing. Itachi is dead.

Sasuke turns around and runs over to Naruto. He checks over to make sure that Naruto is ok. Naruto raises his hands and wraps them around Sasuke neck bring them closer. Naruto gives Sasuke a kiss on the lips which Sasuke happy replied back.

The kiss breaks and Sasuke brings Naruto head to his chest where Naruto starts to cry. He is finally free; he doesn't have to worry about Itachi coming for him anymore. He is now a free man.

"Let's go home," Sasuke tells Naruto. Sasuke picks up his packsack that was forgotten and brings out some warm clothing for Naruto. He helps gets Naruto changed. After Naruto is changed, he falls asleep in Sasuke arms. Sasuke wraps a warm blanket around him. Not waking him up, he walks out of the room towards the other.

------

Sasuke starts running through the hallways back to where everyone else is. He needs to get Naruto to a hospital to make sure that nothing is wrong with him.

He can hear fighting up ahead. It does not matter anymore, they have Naruto.

Sasuke sees that one member is dead. It happens to be the plant like guy.

"I got Naruto," Sasuke yells out to them. Everyone looks over at Sasuke. They see Naruto in his arms wrap up in warm clothing and blankets.

"Where is Itachi?" Iruka calls out to him.

"He is dead," Sasuke tells him. He runs to over to Iruka. Kakashi are blocking hits from the other members who are trying to get Naruto back.

Riku blocks an attack from the mask one. Sakura is still fighting against the girl along with Kakashi. Riku tries to lay a punch on the mask one but he jumps back missing the punch.

"Why are you still fighting? Your leader is dead, you are fighting for nothing"

The mask one looks at Riku, "I am the true leader, I was the one in control until Itachi decided to kill the leader I place to pretend that it was me. I am the true leader, and I want Naruto."

"Well sorry to tell you this, but you are not getting him!" Iruka yells at him. "No one, NO ONE hurts my SON!!"

Everyone watches and Iruka runs to the leader and start attacking it. Punches and kicks are being thrown and hitting the leader.

Everyone watches in amazement. Kakashi slowly moves to Sasuke and whispers in his ear.

"This is a big reason why you never get a uke mad…they can be very scary."

Sasuke nods his head as he watches Iruka punch the man in the face causing his head dress to fall and his mask to break.

Iruka doesn't even care and the man tries to block his face from everyone viewing it. He pushes the man to the ground where he starts kicking him.

"It is all your fault that you have put Naruto is so much pain. You are the one wanted to take his life, you are the freaking reason why he was scared to go out of the village just in case you where you mother fu-"Kakashi takes his chances and holds Iruka from behind. He puts his hand over Iruka mouth and calms him down.

"It is ok, sweetie. Naruto is now safe, here with us." Kakashi whispers in his ear. "Naruto is here, he is now free." Iruka turns around into Kakashi chest and starts to cry.

These last couple of months has been hard on everyone. Now that Naruto is safe, everyone is finally letting go of their emotions.

The unnamed member watches as her leader dies. She slowly creeps out without anyone knowing. She knows that she does not have a chance now.

Riku calls away his blade and looks at the group. "Ok, now that Naruto is safe let's go home. I want to see my wife." Riku walks away without waiting for them. He is always in the 'mood' after a long fight. '_You better be ready So-chan. I am coming for you'_

Back in the village, Sora who is waiting in his living room, gives a small shiver.

------

It has been three years since Sasuke had killed Itachi. Nothing has been better in Sasuke life. He brought back his son and boyfriend to Konoha in his arms where they belong.

It had taken awhile for Naruto to get use to freedom but he had made a great recovery thanks to Sasuke and their son. He no longer worries about the darkness and is not scared of every touch. He has grown and overcome his fears.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I made!" Naruto looks down at his son. Hikage has grown into a very nice kid. He has Naruto eyes and hair style, but Sasuke looks. He personally is mix with Sasuke and Naruto.

"That is a great picture Hikage, is that you're little sibling that you are holding?"

Naruto is now once again pregnant. Sasuke had waiting for Naruto to get use of him. Since Sasuke and Itachi looked alike, Naruto would usually get scared of Sasuke easy. It took Naruto a couple months to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke. Two months ago, is when they once again made love.

Hikage runs off to his room to make some pictures for his mom.

Naruto stands up from the kitchen chair to go and make some tea. He is waiting for Sasuke to come back with some food that he has been craving. He hears the door opens as he starts to boil the water.

"Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto hears Sasuke calling him and yells out that he is in the kitchen. Sasuke walks into the kitchen and drops the bags of food on the counter top. He walks over to his 'wife' and hugs him from behind.

He starts trailing kisses up Naruto neck to his ear lob where he starts playing with it.

"Sasuke, hehehehe, not now I'm bowling some water for tea, and Hikage is just in the other room."

Sasuke gives a small pout before coming up with a plan. He turns off the stove and moves the tea kettle from it. Then he yells to his son, "Hikage go to Iruka and Kakashi tonight."

Not waiting for an answer, Sasuke picks Naruto up bridal style to their room. Using his ninja abilities he opens and closes the door. He places Naruto down on the bed and climbs over him.

He moves to Naruto face and starts kissing. You can see the love in Sasuke eyes and the movements he make. Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke necking making the kiss stronger.

Sasuke takes off Naruto orange shirt. He attacks the chest with licks, kisses, and sucks. Naruto is moaning underneath Sasuke. He can't help it, it feels soo good. Sasuke then takes off Naruto bra. It seems that Naruto has gain small breast allowing him to feed their young.

Sasuke attacks one of the nipples and start sucking at it. He can taste the milky substance. It also seems that even though their children are born fast, it takes a while for them to eat solid food. Hikage is now eating solid food, but still likes his mother's milk once in a while, so Naruto still produce it until Hikage can fully eat solid food.

"Sasuke…more…"Naruto moans out.

"More what Naru-chan?" Sasuke asks him.

"You know WHAT!!" Sasuke grabs Naruto growing erection. "Yes that please."

Sasuke unbuttons Naruto jeans pulling them down until they are off. He goes back to Naruto lower stomach and starts to kiss and suck that area.

Naruto grabs Sasuke hair trying to pull him down lower. Sasuke gives a small chuckle and moves to Naruto girly panties.

Yes, Naruto is wearing girl's panties. It took Sasuke a while, but Naruto finally gave in. Since Naruto had gain the bra Sasuke got Naruto matching underwear and made Naruto wear it. He pulls them off and starts sucking Naruto off.

Naruto moves his legs farther apart allowing more access for Sasuke. He starts pulling on his hair asking him to faster and harder. He follows his uke commands and goes harder and faster.

"Ahhh Sasuke" Naruto cries out. He releases into Sasuke mouth who drinks it all up.

Naruto pulls Sasuke up into a kiss. Sasuke takes control of the kiss and lets Naruto taste himself.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moans out. "Fuck me already;"

"You have to wait Naruto, until I get you ready and prep." Sasuke grabs some lube from under the pillow and puts his on his fingers. He pushes two in and waits for Naruto to get comfortable. He starts pushes them in and out looking for Naruto sweet spot.

"Ahhh…Sasuke!" Found it. Sasuke adds another finger and aims to that spot. "Sasuke more!"

Sasuke grabs the lube and puts it on his member. He grabs Naruto legs and puts them on top of his shoulders. He moves the head of his member to Naruto hole.

"Naruto, I am going to pound into you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days." Sasuke tells him as he puts his member to hole.

"Sasuke, fuck me hard and rough. Fuck me so hard that people in Suna know who I belong to." Naruto growls out.

Sasuke pushes into Naruto all the way in. He waits for Naruto to get comfortable before moving.

"Move…" Naruto squeaks out.

Sasuke starts thrusting in and out of Naruto. He moves around trying to find Naruto sweet spot. Once he finds it he starts going harder and faster.

"More...Sasuke…please…." Naruto moans out.

"Sasuke, I thought you wanted to fuck me so hard that I wouldn't walk for days!"

Sasuke smirks and starts goes faster and harder. He feels that he is going to release soon, so he grabs onto Naruto member and starts thrusting it to his movements.

In no time they both cum while screaming each other names.

Naruto legs falls from Sasuke shoulders and Sasuke falls on top of Naruto. They stay there resting from their activities.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and smiles. "I love you"

"I love you too," Sasuke tells him back. Looking down at Naruto, he starts to smirk. "You know, I don't think the people in Suna heard you."

Naruto looks at Sasuke confused until he feels the member in him start to become hard again.

"Sasuke, we just did it!"

"Yeah….?"

"I'm tired and pregnant!"

"I want more kids!"

"Sasuke!!!"

They live happy ever after, with tons of kids running around driving them insane.

------

(1) Yes that is Riku's Keyblade. Come on, it has to be in there

I hope you like the story. I feel soo bad. I had this chapter almost done. I just need to add the last couple of sentences and I became lazy. I hope you like the story and thank-you for reading it and giving me reviews. I am currently planning out another story which I can't wait to start. It is going to be a different type of Naruto fan fiction that I have wrote. The pairing is also a rare one, but I want to try it out.

I hope you all enjoy my story, and I hope that you will enjoy more to come.

Thank-you once again

Ashlee-Chii


	10. Chapter 10 Thankyou

Hello everyone.

I would love to thank everyone for the wonderful comments. They really made my day and I couldn't be any happier. With all of the reviews I have made my goal and even more.

I did get one reviewer who didn't like how I wrote everything, how I set everything up, and well some more things. I do want to tell you that, I am a new writer and I am working on trying different things. I have improved in my fics. My reviewers are growing and it is helping me a lot. I ended this story because I did not want it to become of those stories that are done like around 10 chapters and still going with no plot or the same thing. Itachi died and Akatsuki is gone. The enemies are gone and I believe that the story should end before I started with mindless plots and ruining the story.

Also, some of you may know that I write "A Demon Like Myself". If you currently have any ideas for this fic, I would so love you –heart-

Also, thank-you for many of you for helping me reach my goal.

Thank-you everyone, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the summer we have or whatever season you are in. lol.

Ashleechii


End file.
